Secrets of Silver
by xXShy-YuukiXx
Summary: *New Version of Betrayal's Greatest Romance* Sometimes, everyone deserves a sweet lie for happiness. But when lies, desire, and lurking evil are waiting just beyond the shadows, maybe its time for the truth to shed some light on the real situation. Or will the drama of daily life cause a distraction too big for anyone to see the big picture. A twist on an old tale..
1. Perfect Mask

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character's that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make a profit from writing this story, I write for mine, and my reader's entertainment. Also I do not own any song(s) used in this chapter. The artists of said song(s) have complete ownership and I do not make a profile by using them. Thank You. _**

**_P.S. – There will be LOTS of OOC-ness, smut, ridiculous humor and more, so this is your warning! Also, there is a Terms Bank at the bottom of the chapter, please check it if you do not understand the terms, this will be there every chapter._**

**_A Review a Day, Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing)_**

**_-Love Mari 3_**

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Everything Appears Normal but Maybe That's Why My Mask Is So Perfect_**

As the young woman walked through the automated doors, her arms held tightly to the overstuffed grocery bags, she looked to the Western sun. Wind whipped past her face, blowing her raven blue-black mane back over her shoulders, she looked back to her boyfriend of two years as he called to her.

"Come on Kagome; you and I have to get back to work." His rough voice chided her as he wound his arm about her shoulders as they walked. His bushy white ponytail tickled her cheek as Kagome leaned against him. She should've scolded him for not even offering to carry the cumbersome bags but she was happy just to get this time with him. After knowing him for five years prior to their getting together, she knew well enough when she was ahead.

"What time will you be off of work tonight, Inuyasha? Kikyo is going out and I was going to cook for you." Kagome looked up at him and knew her answer before he spoke a word.

"I have to work late. Sorry, there's a new shipment coming into the _Chow Hound_ and I have to be there to make sure everything is accounted for since Koga is taking the night off." _Chow Hound_ was Inuyasha's restaurant that he built about three years ago, and he spent every moment he could taking care of it. It wasn't unusual for him to work late, but she worried anyway. Although it was very common for youkai and humans to intermingle, get into relationships, and even marry each other, their age difference was still a hard thing to swallow. When it came to the conversion of human years to youkai, there was about a 1 to 3 ratio. Inuyasha was four years older than her in human years and over sixty in youkai years compared to her mere status of twenty-two. He always made a point to tell her that age was nothing but a number, especially in the times they were living in but she feared that he would one day find her of no more use.

"It's ok. I have to work tonight anyway. It's Tuesday, so Sesshoumaru should be bringing Rin by the daycare. They're short-handed and I could use the extra cash so I'll be happy to take the overtime," Kagome supplied to cover up her hurt feelings. As the couple stopped at the cross walk, their lingering silence was only broken by the honking of cars and the hustling of fallen autumn leaves at their feet. Kagome felt the urge to shiver in her thick plaid cashmere sweater as a particularly fast passing car brought a very cold breeze with it.

"I know I've told you this already, but please don't be so trusting of Sesshoumaru. Sure, he's a good father, I'll give him credit for that, but he's an awful brother and an even worse person. If you saw how he acts when he's at work or at our parents', you'd understand better. Watch your back around him," Inuyasha warned her, yet again. As the 'Walk' sign lit up and the group of citizens that had gathered behind them slowly started across the avenue, Kagome could hear the string of curses Inuyasha was mumbled about his brother. The supple leather of Inuyasha's red jacket began to creek as they walked in silence again. Inuyasha had been saying that to her ever since she and the Daiyoukai, or Youkai Lord, had began a rather decent friendship through the daily dealings of each other.

A short while later, Tama Art University started to peek over the horizon. They had made it back to her apartment building just behind the university half an hour later and Kagome walked the two flights of stairs to her apartment. Already they could hear the soft hum of Kikyo practicing her violin. The women had met while registering for classes two semesters ago and found it funny that the staff seemed to think them sisters. Although neither woman really attended the university as full time students, simply taking classes as a hobby, their mutual goal and art based hobbies led to a fast friendship and rooming together. As Kagome unlocked the heavy door, the musical notes halted and a string of rattling could be heard just beyond.

"Kikyo, I'm home. Are you decent?" Kagome called to the older woman as she made her way to the kitchen and set the bag down. Inuyasha followed close behind, his hanyou fluffy ears twitching ever so slightly. A few moments later, a woman bearing a close resemblance to Kagome rounded the hallway corner. Her charcoal black hair, normally pinned back, now hung loose and flowed down to her backside. Pale skin was reddened as her chocolate eyes looked over at the male in the room. The inu's amber eyes met hers, cheeks flashed with heat, and then they quickly looked away.

All this was missed by Kagome as she proceeded to unpack the groceries.

Kikyo brushed past Inuyasha, who tried not to flinch away, to help with the food.

"Kagome, I'm going to be late and I don't want to hear the ookami's bitching again. I'll call you tomorrow." The slam of the door echoed throughout the quiet apartment as Inuyasha fled. A few moments later, both women heard the roar of his bike peeling from the lot. Grabbing her old yellow book bag, Kagome began to pack her lunch and other things she would need for work.

"Inuyasha and I have to get back to work. Kikyo, do you mind unpacking the rest of these?" Kagome looked up at her roommate. The older woman nodded and Kagome left.

She made it back to _Lil' Steps Daycare,_ with enough time to eat a quick lunch before her regular 2 o'clock appointment made their entrance. She really enjoyed working and playing with the kids, both human and youkai, but sometimes she forgot how much stronger some were. Kagome had just broken up a fight between two of the older boys and was currently cleaning up the blood from the soft carpet when the door chimed the warning of a new arrival.

"Kagome!" A high pitched squeal called to her as she got up from her knees and turned to see a small brunette girl jumped into her arms. Kagome's back would have met the stain that still needed attention had a pair of strong arms not caught her. She looked up in time to see the Daiyoukai from her earlier thoughts and conversation righting her feet. His normally cold and distant attitude and mannerisms softened as his boa-like fluffy appendage wrapped itself about her waist. Dusting her back, he released his hold on her.

"Good afternoon, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome bowed as she greeted him respectfully and gave Rin, who still clung to her neck, a tight squeeze.

"Kagome, although I am a Lord, I have asked you many times to please call me just Sesshoumaru, even while in public," Sesshoumaru's rich baritone voice scolded her with a hint of a smile as he pried his daughter from Kagome's arms. His milky silver tresses toppled past his shoulders, creating a curtain of silk to hide the heat on his face as he admired her shapely curves. He stole a glance at her form while hidden. Even in jeans and a purple oversized sweater, Kagome was able to look sexy to him. His eyes loved the fullness of her round hips and tad chub of her belly. But it was the peak of a tank top and bra strap from under her sweater that had his throat dry up. Forcing himself to calm down, he cleared his throat and straightened up with Rin balanced on his hip.

"Unfortunately, I have a few things to check on this afternoon as well as a meeting with the Prime Minister for our weekly review. I won't be able to pick up Rin until later tonight." He gave Kagome an apologetic look as he gently caressed Rin's hair, letting it tangle in his deadly talons. Kagome never asked but always wondered what complications Rin's mother faced while pregnant with her. The child in question, besides a few abnormalities such her golden eyes and peeked elfin ears, appeared completely human despite the fact both parents were youkai. She had the healing qualities attributed to her youkai blood but none of the strength or powers.

She was a human child with youkai blood.

She had heard rumors about Rin's mother and how Rin was supposedly abandoned when Rin was no more than a few weeks old in her mother's womb but Kagome knew better than to ask the inu Lord. It wasn't her business nor was it respectful to ask the Daiyoukai about his personal life. They were friends and if she wished to keep up this relationship, she would have to bite her tongue, no matter how curious. If he wanted to share, _then_ her ears would be open.

"Well, if you'd like, I could take Rin back to home with me. I still have some of her clothes and it would be just the two of us because my roommate Kikyo is going out. Inuyasha would have been with us for at least part of the night but he has to work late again." Her disappointed sigh made Sesshoumaru wince, knowing exactly what the cause of it was.

"That will be most gracious of you. I'll send a car for her in the morning with some of her school clothes so that she won't be late." He began to flip out his phone, rapidly dialing numbers. Kagome's hand shot out to grab his wrist. Though the action alone would have done little to nothing to stop the youkai from what he wished to do, Sesshoumaru halted his movements and his almost glowing golden eyes looked into her sapphire orbs. Had she been anyone else, he would have peeled the flesh from her fingers as slowly as possible but all Sesshoumaru wanted to do was grab the curvaceous onna into his arms and tell her what she needed to know.

His heart pounded, breath became labored, and perspiration dotting his forehead under his feathery bangs. He cared for her, everyone knew it, but only in the privacy of his own mind did he admit that caring was not the only thing he felt for the small ningen.

"The car will not be necessary. Rin's school is only a couple of blocks from the university and I can walk her there. I have some of her school clothes as well. I'd be happy to spend some more time with my little Rin." Kagome tugged Rin from his hold and gave her an affectionate squeeze before placing her on top of the receptionist round desk.

"I would like to thank you personally for this. I've always been busy and you've always been here for Rin when I needed it. Would it be too much from me if I thanked you in a way I see fit?" Sesshoumaru had three ways of thanking her, each with its own benefits and hindrances. He could kiss her, right here and now, and fulfill his desires. But after those few blissful moments she'd probably run away and never look him in the face again.

He could even be tempted to pull her close and tell her all she truly need to know but never got from his hanyou brother. She would know the truth and let her sorrows on him. He might end up the rebound guy, but at least she would know that he was there for her.

Sesshoumaru could be a gentleman and simply give her some flowers or something women like. He'd play the hopeless romantic and ask for her affections. But he was a Daiyoukai, as if he would lay down his head and simply _hope_ she looked his way. Ha! He got what he wanted – one way or another, mostly without force…mostly.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome's laughter broke through his musings. "Really, I do this because I enjoy it, not because I want a reward. Now shoo! You have to get back to work and Rin and I have trouble to get into!" Kagome's mischievous grin spread to his daughter's lips as a giant uma-hanyou came from the side hallway.

"Kagome, the boys are trying to get back at it. I figured you'd like to uh…" he paused, looking towards the Daiyoukai but swiftly down cast his eyes.

"Don't worry Jinenji. I'll be there in a few moments. Can you get someone to come and finish cleaning this blood off the floor? I don't want it staining this new carpet; let's keep it clean for a while." Jinenji nodded walking slowly back through the hallway as his knuckles dragged against the soft tan carpet.

"Sorry about that. There was a fight between the two older boys before you came in and Jinenji and I had to split them up. Unfortunately, not before the youkai cub got a swipe at the other cub. I'm truly sor –"

"No need, I will take my leave. Have a good day," he cut her off. Taking Rin back into his arms one more time, he kissed her forehead, whispered a goodbye and I love you, and set her in Kagome's open arms. He then left without another word.

"Come on Rin let's go have some fun before we leave tonight. Which would you rather have – pizza and hot chocolate or ramen and ice tea?" The little girl batted her long eyelashes, giving it serious thought as they walked slowly down the hall towards the rest of the kids. Jinenji's voice resounded off the halls as he began to tell a story.

"I want ramen and ice tea! Will we get it from uncle Inuyasha's restaurant?"

"Yes, of course! Where else would we get the best ramen around?" Kagome teased as she rubbed her nose against Rin's. Rin seemed to pause then once again batted her eyes, turned her huge lemon-like colored eyes on Kagome, and gave her the 'puppy look'.

"Can I get the big bowl of ramen this time?" she asked in her cute voice, jutting her bottom lip out into an adorable pout.

"Well when you look at me like that, can I say no? Sure, you can have anything you want." Grinning, Rin cheered out and shimmied down Kagome's legs to join one of the child's best friends, Shippo. Ayame, a close friend and another coworker, suddenly came from in from the side door. The ookami female started to roar and the kids scrabbled.

"I'm the big bad wolf! Where are my goodies?" Ayame cried out. The kids yelled and laughed as they ran.

**~!~**

Outside, Sesshoumaru sat and watched Kagome and his pup through the wall of windows as they disappeared through the hallway. He had to admit, he favored Kagome, even when he went through his human-hating phase and detested her for even being associated with his half-brother. It was her scent that caught his attention first. The lemony lavender aroma was so unusual and clean. He didn't understand why her scent seemed to stick in his mouth so much. But what started out as approving of her scent escaladed to actually noticing the being herself.

She was different, simple as that.

She had the caring nature of a mother with the fierce biting temper to rival his explosive mother. Where Kagome seemed to be a goodie-two-shoe, her attitude to stand up for others proved otherwise. When she would let others trample on her to avoid conflict, there were other times she would stomp on them just to make a point. She truly puzzled him.

He slowly started to like her the more time he spent in her company. Then she started to date that _pup_ he called a brother. Sesshoumaru took a moment to recollect his bubbling anger. He was so angry and confused when she was introduced to the family has Inuyasha's woman that he had to step out to calm himself. It was then he realized he was starting to love her.

Like some stalker, he was falling for her from afar. Why in the hell did he want this stupid _ningen_ bitch! He couldn't gather enough pieces of his mind to put the puzzle together and when he finally did, they had been dating for a year.

That's when this mess of a sham started to spiral out of control.

He took another calming breath as he contemplated his next move. Two watch stations had to have their monthly check this afternoon and the meeting with the Prime Minister was in about two hours.

Other things needed to be said and done though.

Starting his sleek black SUV and peeling out of the small parking lot, he dialed his lawyer and personal friend. He would almost go as far as to call him his 'best' friend had he not been such a pervert. "Miroku, meet me at the_ Chow Hound_ in ten minutes. Let the ookami know we are on our way. I'll be there in less than five minutes." He didn't give him a chance to answer.

Shutting the phone call off, he pulled his shades on and began down the block to his brother's establishment. Their father had given Inuyasha the money and means for building and running his restaurant in hopes he was finally mature and, hopefully, go on to mate Kagome. But when his behavior had suddenly changed, their father threw all hopes for the hanyou aside and focused on keeping him out of trouble and the media. But now, enough was enough.

Screeching to a perfect parked halt, he got out. Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment, taking the time to pull his burdensome locks into a tie at the base of his neck. The only reason he still had the mass of white was because as a pure-bred inu youkai, their elegant white-silver hair was the same as a crest or heirloom. It was a simple of his heritage, and all those who came before him. If he had it his way though, the damned locks would be chopped and shaved. But he could not, so he made best with the leather band to keep it out the way. And even though the hair tail made him look more like his father than he preferred, it was better than tripping on the long mane. Sesshoumaru took one last moment to straighten his suit and tie.

Stepping into the bright red and orange shop packed with youkai, humans, and hanyous, Sesshoumaru spotted the ookami behind the grill top bar. His back was to him, and his river of black hair was shoved into a messy tail that mirrored his own. His chef coat was covered with sweat and cooking ingredients. As Koga talked animatedly on the phone, unaware that he had arrived, Sesshoumaru's excellent hearing picked up his conversation through the noise of the busy restaurant.

"What do you mean he's on his way? Inuyasha's…busy and you know how Sesshoumaru is!" He took a pause to let Miroku finish his sentence before resuming his rant. "Look, I'm sick of covering for Inuyasha's ass too, but now is _not_ the time! We're packed to the brim and I got work to do. He's the freakin' _Lord of the West!_ If we have any sort of scene happen here it will be on the news in less than an hour! We won't be able to hide anything then! You have to stall him!" Sesshoumaru continued to listen as he stepped to the counter, passing a few patrons who knew his face and stood to bow respectfully. He graced them with a nod but did not stop. Once at the bar, he let his presence be known.

"And who, pray tell, are you talking about Koga?" The ookami stiffened and hung up the phone abruptly. Turning to the Daiyoukai, he straightened his back and busied his hands by cleaning the already cleaned grill.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what an honor. I was unaware that you like ramen. May I offer you our special of the d – "

"Cut the crap Koga. Where is my idiot brother?" He sighed impatiently as the ningen that were settled beside him at the bar quickly gathered their belongings and left. An audible gulp sounded from Koga's throat as he glanced around their surroundings to see most of the people had gone quiet to listen in.

"Sesshoumaru, you know as well as I where he is and who he is with. Kagome would be very upset should we disturb her time with Inuyasha," Koga hissed, grinning as if he hadn't lied to the most powerful youkai in the Western Region, and perhaps all of Japan.

"That's funny that you say Kagome is with Inuyasha because I just dropped Rin off at the day care." Nothing else needed to be said. Sesshoumaru never left Rin at the day care unless Kagome was there and Rin's only baby sitter was Kagome. He didn't trust anyone alone around his daughter, and only heir, unless Kagome was with her. If he had a benefit to attend and Rin couldn't go, Kagome was the one and only person he would allow taking care of her for the night. Even then, he would pick her up afterwards, no matter how late it was. Though he let his parents watch her a few times, he still preferred Kagome.

"Ok, ok, he's in the back, his office. The door is locked, so please knock. It took me a week to replace the last door he broke and Inuyasha chewed me out the whole time, even though it was his fault. Damn mutt, if I didn't need the money I would have been beat his ass." The brash male grabbed a rather large knife as he continued his rant. Sesshoumaru paid him no attention. Koga had once had a crush on Kagome before he mated with his newly pregnant wife, Ayame. He and Ayame held Kagome as a very important person in their lives, so of course this whole situation really took a toll on his relationship with her, considering Ayame knew not a lick of what was going on.

But none of them ever imagined it would take this long for someone to finally put their foot down.

"So, are we going to do this?" A breathy voice panted out to him. Looking back, Sesshoumaru saw his lawyer and friend Miroku's face grow serious as he righted his suit. As husband to Kagome's sister Sango, he too was very much tangled in this situation. He held his sister-in-law dear and had grown tired of lying to both of the women quite some time ago, but couldn't find the valor to finally own up to all the fabrications.

"Koga, if you will lead the way," Miroku asked as he walked past Sesshoumaru and towards the back of the small business and vanished through a door double way, Koga a few steps behind him. Sesshoumaru got up and followed the two males. As soon as he was passed the double doors, the chilled humid air of the kitchen hit him but he continued through another door and into a darkened hall. The spicy scent of arousal filled his nostrils from the one of the only doors left and his temper began to boil his blood.

"Inuyasha, someone is coming." A feminine voice warned from behind the furthest door. He followed its origins to his brother's office door. _'Owner and Manager – Inuyasha Tashio' _read the gold plaque on the stained door. Koga had said that the door was locked but as his claws raked down the length of the door knob, acid-like poison left a trail of molten metal, wood and lime green streaks. The door came open.

"You know I did have the key," Koga commented as he rubbed the back of his neck. The young ookami prince could already hear the nagging Inuyasha was going to give him about the door.

"Hello little brother," Sesshoumaru said as he dusted the invisible lint from his lapels then looked to his brother. What a disgrace. Inuyasha sat in his wheel chair, the ningen onna named Kikyo in his lap, and some movie playing on pink laptop sitting on his desk. It was a week ago to the day that he had come in to see his brother about what their father had sent him and seen Kagome in the exact position as the woman now. Sesshoumaru felt the urge to transform into his demon form. But it would rip his expensive black Armani suit and it was worth more than the woman and sibling.

'_It would be worth it, but to whom other than this Sesshoumaru_,' he thought as he regarded his brother in the cold manner he did with everyone else he… disliked. He usually killed people he disliked…

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled as the two other men began to file in. Kikyo clung to Inuyasha, not scared of them, scared that Inuyasha would lose his temper and transform. She knew why they were here.

They were all best friends with her young roommate, Kagome, and had been helping Inuyasha and her sneak around behind her back for the past year. Honestly, you'd think the sweet naïve girl would catch on after all this time but maybe she really had that much trust in Inuyasha. Hell, Kikyo was mated to the hanyou and _she _didn't even trust him that much.

"Apparently, you men have business to discuss and I have class to get to. Excuse me." Standing, the dark haired woman packed up her laptop, picked up her instrument case and left. She made a point of making a small bow to Sesshoumaru but pushing her way past Koga and Miroku. She was bold, not stupid.

"So, you won't believe who I just saw," Sesshoumaru began, as he took off his jacket and his mokomoko squirmed as its master began to build up his youki aura. The furry boa-like appendage slid from its master's jacket and stuck to him like Velcro.

"Kagome. You remember her, right? About five foot, long bluish black hair, blue eyes, beautiful smile and an even better heart?" He slowly began to make his way around the desk as he unbuttoned his sleeved and folded them up delicately. "She told me that she and Rin were going to be spending the night in her apartment. Funny thing though, she let it slip that, even though she adored spending the night with Rin, she'd much rather hang with you. She said you were busy with work. But I get here and what are you doing?" Dragging his deadly nails across the hard wood desk, his poison slowly eating away at the finish and filling the room with toxic fumes, he came to stand in front of Inuyasha and tilted his head in mock confusion. "You playing grab ass with your whore."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha by his hair and pulled until the hanyou's eyes met his, "Now, what should I do when my friend is being lied to and I have finally washed my hands in helping my whelp of a brother deceive her?"

Inuyasha didn't even get a chance to even try to answer. Sesshoumaru brought his arm up, bunching the muscles as he swung down to bring his knuckles to connect with Inuyasha's jaw. The cracking sound echoed through the office as the other men watched, slightly amused and rubbing their own jaws, thankful that Sesshoumaru's light anger wasn't directed at them. Could you imagine if he were to really lose control?

Falling from the chair and to the floor, the hanyou only had enough time to stand back up before his brother punched him once more in the pit of his stomach, then again in his throat. Blood was spurting from his lips, but Sesshoumaru took the liquid color as flag to continue, and continue he did.

After a few more good strikes, Inuyasha looked up to Sesshoumaru, "Do you know how it feels to look into Kagome's eyes as she talks so fondly of a bastard like you?" Inuyasha growled but only received another blow to his cheek. "Do you know how much it hurts to see her eyes darken as we lie to her about where you are or what you are doing? No, you don't but then again you probably do. Tell me Inuyasha, you never did explain how exactly you reacted when Kagome _'introduced'_ you to Kikyo as her roommate when you had already known and slept with the woman for a year already. How did you happen to squeeze your way through that?"

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha responded a few moments later instead of answering. He sat against the wall, wiping blood from his nose and lip, though they had already begun to heal. Koga decided it was then that he would step in. Grabbing the hanyou by his sensitive ears, Koga made Inuyasha sit down in his chair again and face towards Miroku.

"What Sesshoumaru-sama is trying to say is that if you had any honor left, you'd fess up to Kagome because we aren't helping your ass anymore. It's been _a whole fucking years._ Probably a bit longer than that but the point is, it'll hurt her no matter what but at least she'll know now instead of when the onna shows up pregnant." Inuyasha paled and looked up to Miroku, betrayal evident in his eyes. Miroku was supposed to be his friend before anything and here he was partnering up with his brother.

Miroku said nothing. He seriously couldn't care less. What he really worried about was how his life at home was about to go to hell. Sango was seven months pregnant and her mood swings were giving him nightmares, literally. He once even woke up her hiraikotsu resting against his throat. All he did was fart in his sleep!

But once this whole pile of shit finally hit the fan, he would be the first to get hit, and the hiraikotsu would the least of his worries. His wife would seriously try to cut his sack when he was sleeping. He should have never listened to Inuyasha, all this wasn't worth it. "_Men stick together,"_ Inuyasha had told the lawyer. Running a hand through his dark mane, his wedding ring nicking a couple of hairs, Miroku let out an aggravated breath.

Kagome was going to resent them all, but with her loving nature she'd forgive them sooner or later, even Inuyasha.

That would probably hurt the most, getting forgiven so easily after his part in the whole charade.

Thinking of his little sister-in-law's face as she finally got the news made the man wince.

Sesshoumaru, who had been quiet since his initial questioning, grabbed his jacket as he unfolded his sleeves. He had done what he came here to do and now that their point was across, he had a meeting to attend.

"Inuyasha," the Daiyoukai paused as he reached the now destroyed door. His brother needed to know he was serious. "You have one week to tell her, or I will." He made a move to leave when his brother's voice called back to him.

"Fine, you tell her. Either way she will hate you, all of you. Don't think that I'm the only one going down. All of us are going to be knee high in shit when this gets back to Kagome and the other women. Yeah I cheated on her but you guys are worse. You knew and didn't tell her fora _year._" Inuyasha tried to turn it on them.

It was a below the belt move but he needed their help to keep this going. He knew he couldn't hold it forever and they did have a point – this had gone on far enough. Despite what most might have thought, the hanyou truly did love and care for Kagome. But after meeting Kikyo at one of his dad's benefits, that had all changed. He saw her there, playing music for the room's inhabitances. He almost called her Kagome but as she looked up, as if feeling his eyes on her, those chocolate orbs caught him in a cage and held him tight. It was like love at first sight. They began their nightly visits shortly after and even though he tried to give her up to go steady with Kagome, like a drug, he couldn't stay away. He was hers ever since.

"One week," Sesshoumaru ended the conversation and continued out the backdoor and to his car. The Prime Minister was waiting.

"Inuyasha," the lawyer spoke for the first time, going lax against the door frame. "I don't agree with Sesshoumaru-sama's…method of going about this whole situation. My legal sense would tell me to let you tell her and do it quick, fast, and in a hurry; like ripping off a Band-Aid. But, Kagome is not just a client. She is my sister-in-law, great friend, and a respected person to me. I love her as I did…as I do Mika…" Everything grew silent. They all knew the story of Mika and for Miroku to compare Kagome, or anyone for that matter, to her was a big deal. Sango healed the pain, and now it was apparent that Kagome had been the seal.

"Look, Kagome deserves to know! This has got to end! Tell her before someone else has to." Miroku raged out the office. The man tried to keep his emotions in check but the hanyou and the ookami could smell the salt of his tears. Neither one blamed him. After almost eleven years, the memories of that day still haunted them all.

Brows furrowed with thought, the ookami didn't think this whole thing would come down like this. Kagome was bound to put two and two together now. Koga walked out the door silently, not sparing a glance at the other male that now reeked of regret, remorse, and heavy sorrow.

In one week's time, Kagome would know, whether Inuyasha wanted her to or not, but questions still whirled about his troubled mind. Would Miroku really put himself through all this and still tell her? Could Sesshoumaru fulfill his threat when it would hurt himself and his daughter?

Koga sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he pushed the double doors open and took his place behind the grill again. There were customers to feed and a new door to order.

* * *

**_If you didn't understand the time-line of events, here it goes: _**

**_-5years ago: Inuyasha and Kagome meet_**

**_-3years ago: Inuyasha starts the _****_Chow Hound; _****_Kikyo and Inuyasha become involved_**

**_-2years ago: Inuyasha and Kikyo break up; Inuyasha and Kagome get together_**

**_-1year ago: Kikyo and Kagome move in together; Inuyasha and Kikyo get back together and the men help them hide from Kagome. _**

**_-present: Kikyo is still with Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating for two years. _**

**_Term Bank:_**

**_Daiyoukai - demon lord_**

**_Youkai – demon_**

**_Youki – demonic energy _**

**_hanyou - half demon_**

**_onna - woman_**

**_ningen - human_**

**_ookami – wolf_**

**_uma – horse_**


	2. Used Like a Marionette

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character's that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make a profit from writing this story, I write for mine, and my reader's entertainment. I also do not own any song(s) used in this chapter. The artists of said song(s) have complete ownership and I do not make a profile by using them. Thank You.**_

_**P.S.- Besides the Term Bank, which will always be at the end of the chapter, whenever in the story I wish to comment or make something clear I will put a star(s) by it and you can check the bottom of the chapter to see what I have to say. **_

_**A Review a Day Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing)**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**Used Like a Marionette but My Strings Are Cut**_

Kagome dressed quickly in a simple pair of skinny jeans, boots and white tank top. Grabbing her jean jacket and backpack, she dashed out the apartment early that morning. She was on a mission and she wasn't going to waste the time she had called in work for on extra sleep or moping around.

She hadn't spoken to him in almost five days. Usually, this would not be a reason to worry but she had spent the night at his apartment yesterday, told him she would be waiting, and still Inuyasha did not come home that night. A heavy sigh released itself from Kagome's parted lips as she tried to think of something that she had done to upset Inuyasha. Even Kikyo had gone and made herself scarce around the small apartment.

Kagome had really begun to panic after last night. She had called and instead of reaching him or his voicemail, Inuyasha's phone had given the message that it was no longer in service. She decided to call in for her morning shift at the day care, opting to go in for the evening/closing shift instead. The ookami princess was more than happy to make the shift switch with her today. Pregnant, Ayame wished to start making the changes in her life to minimize stress. The mornings were easily the quietest part of the day because most of their kids went to school, and those who didn't came in asleep and didn't wake up 'til half way through the shift.

Kagome ran all the way to the bakery two blocks down and managed to get there a few minutes before they opened. By the time she left, she had fresh hot sweets hidden in her backpack. She would need them for the person she wished to visit today. If today was like every other day, this person would be moody and unwilling to talk anything but trash unless she had some sort of incentive.

A while later, climbing the stairs up the urban apartment building, Kagome grinned as she drew closer to the apartment she sought. By the time she reached the third floor, she could hear shouts of a well formed fight. Her target lived on the fifth floor.

"Sugar pie, I assure you that – "

"Don't you even start with all that! I knew it was you! You're the only one who likes perverted crap like this! You're just mad I found it before you could watch!" A woman yelled from above. Kagome took the last set of stairs slowly, listening to what the couple was fighting about this time.

"But my dear, why oh why would I watch something as revolting as these two women when I have the love of my life in my arms every day? You are the one I wish to do such things to, not them."

"Really, then who recorded this? Kirara?!"

Kagome paused at the door with the spare key in hand, not sure whether it was safe to step into the battle field. Unlocking the door much slower than necessary, she opened it and stepped in. Unknowingly, she had just stepped right into the line of fire. Kagome didn't have time to get her other foot through the door before a glass bowl tried to lodge itself into her temple.

"Your fault," Sango yelled at Miroku before he could defend himself. They rushed to her body, Miroku picking Kagome up and setting her on the couch while Sango ran to get an ice pack.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked as she tried to lean over to check her quickly darkening temple but her baby bump kept getting in the way. "I swear, I didn't mean to hit you chickadee." Sango cooed softly and smiled as her nails dug themselves into Miroku's thigh. Kagome started to come back from the land of stars her sister tried to accidently send her to. Grinned weakly, she sat up and ignored the blurry haze and black spots in her vision. She noticed then that Kirara, Sango's neko youkai companion and former partner, sitting where her head had been and staring up at her. Kagome scratched the fur ball behind her ears.

Now knowing his young sister-in-law was ok, Miroku quickly tried to take himself out of the picture and cleaned the shattered mess left from the killer candy bowl. But his wish was left unfulfilled. As soon as he had everything cleaned up, Sango caught him.

"Don't think this fight isn't over, Mr. Namigito." Sango called over to him as she continued to press the melting icepack to Kagome's temple. It was then that Kagome noticed the TV's displayed contents and really got an eyeful.

"Why is there a Red Channel* movie on and why am I looking at two lady's lady-parts and oh good speckles someone turn it off!" Kagome yelled and covered her eyes.

"Yes Miroku, why is such a disgusting image on my TV?" Sango looked over to her husband, who froze while he tried to drink from his water bottle. Really, even without realizing it, the Higurashi women _always _stuck together.

"Uh Kagome," Miroku cleared his throat and quickly thought of a subject change. "How is your temple, it looks _so_ bad! Sango how could you do such a thing!"

"I didn't do it intentionally!" Sango set her focus on Kagome's temple, on the verge of tears. Miroku took the sudden shift of attention as his means of escape to the couple's bedroom. True, he hated making his wife cry but now was not the time to be sensitive to her crocodile tears. Neither of the women noticed the man missing or the TV shutting off.

"It's ok Sango, don't cry. You seem to be forgetting that this was not the first, and far from the worst, of all the injuries I have obtained since being born thanks to you. Remember the 'earth quake' when I was five and I fell off the roof?" Laughter echoed between them as they both fell back in time. Sango had been climbing the roof to try to get the best seat for the fireworks that were about to start and Kagome tried to follow. Sango, not wanting to share the best seat, threw a tennis ball at her forehead causing the child to fall from the roof to the tree to the tent to the ground. When questioned later by their mom, Sango had told her that there had been an earth quake and she had barely made it herself trying to save Kagome.

"Is that so?" Their mother asked as she came to sit next to Kagome's unconscious body on the couch. She pushed her bangs to the side and continued, "So this earth quake wouldn't happen to be named Wilson?" There, branded into Kagome's forehead like a tattoo, was the name _Wilson Champion_ backwards from Sango's tennis ball. The same tennis ball she was holding.

"That was so funny, I was sure I had gotten away with it!" Sango laughed and rubbed her baby bump as she turned the TV off and got comfortable on the sofa beside Kagome. "So, what did I do to deserve this special visit from my favorite sister?"

"I'm your only sister," Kagome grumbled as she got to her feet.

"I still say that Souta was meant to be a girl. There was supposed to be a rift of girls against Kohaku! We had all the girly stuff ready for little Sophie but then mom comes home with a _Souta!_" Sango played the disgusted sister but they both knew that she would kill for both their brothers. True, they had all been expecting a little girl but Souta was loved no different. Besides, it was funny to dress him up like a girl for the first few months of his life until their parents could exchange and buy boy clothes. "Anyway, don't change the subject. What did you need babe?"

"Can't a girl just miss her sister?" Kagome asked as she went and picked up the forgotten backpack by the front door. Coming back to sit down again, she brought out the bag of sweets "Look what I brought you?"

"Oh you _are_ my favorite sweetest greatest sister!" Sango attacked the bag without hesitation and was munching a fresh backed blueberry muffin before Kagome could say 'you're welcome.'

"So, what happened with the jackass?" Sango said after she finished her second muffin.

"What jackass?"

"Inuyasha, who else! Don't play dumb with me, chickadee. Now spill." Sighing, Kagome spilled it all, leaving no detail unheard from her sister. She was glad to release all that had troubled her mind.

"Chickadee, you know how I felt about the hanyou when you guys were still just friends, and I didn't hesitate to tell you how I felt when _you_ asked _him_ out. I understand you love him baby but I think it's time you re-evaluate your relationship with him." Sang thought for a moment before continuing. "Maybe I can call in a favor from my old S.W.A.T buddies. They could tail him and come back with some info in less than a week." Kagome groaned.

Sango's old S.W.A.T buddies were all lunatics, _literally_. Squad seven had been known as the band of seven, even though they had nine members, before they even became an official team on S.W.A.T. They enjoyed pain and the suffering of others to an unusual extent. Two of which, Suikotsu and Renkotsu, were switched to the integration unit because the crazed way they played with your mind seemed to be the perfect thing for getting suspects to spill all they know. They would always go above and beyond to get the job done. For this reason, the S.W.A.T commander only called them in dire situations. Ever since Sango had joined them, they had started to rub off on her as well as Kirara and still kept dinner dates with the group twice a month.

She loved her sister, and liked her old squad, but to ask any favor from them would only end Inuyasha in a body bag.

"Oh Sango, please don't get them involved in this, it's not that serious!" Kagome pleaded and she laid her head down on her sister's shoulder.

"Don't you _'Oh Sango' _me! I'm just looking out for you. I don –"

"No Sango! I mean it, don't call them. I'm asking you for advice, not a shot gun!" Kagome had raised her voice but quickly quieted back down. "I love him Sango; I don't want to lose him. I just want to know what I can do to fix whatever is wrong with us."

Sango leaned back against the plush couch, running her fingers through the midnight blue hair of her sister. She loved her sister so much but she also knew how it felt to have your first love. You never want to let go and you never forget that person. But the older woman knew where this road was leading and only hoped that Kagome was more mature than she was when the same happened to her.

"I don't know what to tell you Kagome. Mainly because you don't know what the problem is, just the aftermath. Find out what's bothering him first, and then try to fix it. But I have been watching you Kagome, and as much as you don't want to admit it, you are _not_ happy. Not when you're with Inuyasha anyway. You are clinging so hard to this _boy_ when there is a _man_ that makes you smile more than _you_ even notice." Sango patted her baby sister's cheek. "But what do I know? I'm just an old pregnant woman."

Kagome sighed, trying to understand what her sister's cryptic message, "You're not old."

"I'm twenty-eight! That's _old!_" Sango got, with Kagome's assistance, and made her way to the kitchen.

"Yes and I'm twenty-two and Kohaku is twenty and still living at home with Mama!" Kagome yelled in response, trying to keep the mood light.

"You can't blame him for that! True he needs to move _back _out but after he got all his stuff stolen, moving back in with Mama was his best option. Besides, he's moving out this summer anyway." Sango got the phone and held up a small paper menu. "Would you like to stay for lunch? We're having some food delivered."

"Thank you Sango but I can't." Kagome smiled, kissed Sango's cheek and belly before collecting her bag and heading for the door. "I have to get to work but I'll see you and Roku tomorrow for family dinner, ok?" Sango nodded and walked her sister to the door. She slipped the younger woman some bus fare and watched her leave. Both women were unaware of the third person that listened to the whole conversation.

Miroku knew Inuyasha was ignoring Kagome purposefully, but he never expected her to react like this. And he never thought Kagome actually _loved_ him. Young people these days say and use the word so loosely that you can never really tell what was real and what just another passing phrase was. Miroku honestly believed that, though Kagome would be hurt by Inuyasha's betrayal, she would be able to brush it off with some positive reinforcement. Now knowing all the cards in the deck, he wasn't so sure that was the case. They needed a plan. He needed to make a phone call.

**~!~**

"There you are!" Ayame yelled as she rushed to Kagome's side. The ookami went to hug her, but the nasty bruise pulsating on her right temple stopped the woman short. "What the hell happened to you? Were you mugged or something? I thought you were going to see your sister?"

Ayame didn't allow Kagome to explain. She picked the ningen up and rushed her to the back kitchen. "Spill," she ordered as she gathered two of the teething ice rings and placed it on Kagome's face. The cold plastic against her burning flesh was a welcomed contrast but made the splitting head ache almost unbearable. Kagome willingly told her co-worker all that had happened and made her second mistake of the day. Once the whole story was out, Ayame burst into laughter. Her loud obnoxious amusement caught Jinenji's attention. Once there, he proceeded to then question Kagome about her face. Ayame filled him in and the situation came full circle. Ayame rolled in laughter on the floor, but this time the uma hanyou joined her.

"Whatever, you guys laugh it up. I'll be finishing this month's bills if you need me," Kagome excused herself, trying to make it to the back office to rest her head.

Holding a slumbering Rin to his side, Sesshoumaru stepped into the day care and inhaled deeply. Under all the generic cleaning products, musk, and flowery air fresheners, he detected the faint scent of lavender and citrus. Kagome was here, but not to greet them as usual. Sesshoumaru scented the air again, searching for her. Following his highly sensitive nose, he was lead to a small office in the very back of the establishment. He passed the ookami and uma employees' laughing in tears as he made his way to said office and took a moment to watch their insanity. He knew working all day with kids could drive people nuts but he seriously started to question the mental stability of Kagome's co-workers as he continued to watch. They gave no indication to knowing of his presence.

Shaking his head, he continued down the slowly darkening hall, passed a single bathroom, and to a heavy oak door that read _'_Management' across the top. He could hear even breathing just pass it but no other movement.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru knocked firmly, hoping to wake her. Rin began to coo and rub her nose against his neck. She was still tired and he needed to set her down, but not before he knew Kagome was ok and would watch her. Not getting an answer, Sesshoumaru opened the door slowly. There with her head flat against the messy desk, Kagome lay asleep. Her arms were folded against her stomach under her shirt and what looked like a green ice ring under her face.

'_Strange,' _Sesshoumaru thought as he pried Rin's chubby fingers from his neck and set her down on the bench in the far corner. After first placing his jacket over her and making sure she would not fall off, Sesshoumaru turned to face the still sleeping miko.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru called softly as he moved her silky hair behind her ear. He got no response. The usually cold inu lord gently tried to shake her awake.

Kagome still refused to awaken and Sesshoumaru was losing patience. Taking her arms, careful not to prick her with his talons, Sesshoumaru lifted her to sit up. As soon as she was up, he saw the patterned bruise that marred her right side. Before he could stop himself, Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red and a growl tore from his lips.

That woke Kagome up.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes and was suddenly yanked by her arm from the room. Before she realized it, she and Sesshoumaru were standing in the single person bathroom. He picked her up with ease and set her on the small stand meant to change diapers, grabbing her chin with unintended roughness. Sesshoumaru examined the bruise from all angles and another growl bubbled in his throat.

"Who did this to you?" He commanded as he started the sink's cold water. "Was it that hanyou? Speak now!" He ordered again, his voice becoming rough and almost unable to understand. His youki made its way to the surface and clashed with her reiki. Out of instinct, Kagome tried to calm him down by touching his shoulder but it only caused her reiki to accidentally shoot into his body.

"Stand down!" He growled bearing his fangs to her. He took hold of her hands with one of his and held tight. Grasping her chin, he pulled it close to his face then grabbed a cool wet cloth and began to dab it on her bruised face. She was surprised by his sudden outburst and rage, but not frightened. She understood that he was just worried about her safety; he was her friend after all.

Although it read less to her, it spoke volumes to the two youkai who suddenly stopped laughing and became quiet from the kitchen.

Soft growling rumbled from his chest, a sound used to sooth disturbed or fussy pups she knew. Kagome could have taken offense at him treating her as an infant, but she couldn't help but be lulled by the vibration.

"Now answer me, what happened to your face?" Sesshoumaru asked after a few minutes, his usual rich baritone voice returned. Kagome looked to his eyes, only to have them locked on her bruise.

"It wasn't Inuyasha. I was hit by a candy dish." She took his silence as a sign to continue. "I stepped into the line of fire of one of my sister's hormone induced rampages. She threw it at Miroku but hit me instead. It's not so bad; it's just a flesh wound. More like a beauty mark now. It'll be gone in a few days," Kagome laughed and stopped his hand from going to the sink again. "Sesshoumaru, thank you but I'm really fine."

He nodded and gently lifted her from the changing table by her waist and set her on her feet. Kagome couldn't fight the blush that dusted her cheeks when his hands didn't remove themselves from her person after her feet met the ground.

It was an unexpected moment between the two, both looking into the other's eyes and something silent passed. Kagome felt her heart beat harder against her ribs and allowed her gaze to travel down the Daiyoukai's features. He was handsome, any woman would agree, and that fact never escaped Kagome. She did, in private, fancy the Daiyoukai but kept her fantasy just that; a fantasy. It would be foolish of her to ever try to pursue something other than friendship with this man and she knew it. Kagome, although entranced by the hypnotic beautiful honey glowing eyes, had to remember that this man was not hers. Besides, she reminded herself, she loved Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru though saw the emotions play across her cerulean eyes like vivid images. He knew what he saw was not a passing thought of attraction, she _felt_ more for him than friendship and lust. He just _knew_ it. But she didn't.

"Sesshoumaru," she broke the strung out silence. He nodded. "Have you seen Inuyasha lately?"

Effectively ruining the small moment they had, Sesshoumaru dropped his inappropriate hands from her hips and opened the bathroom door. Once she was out as well, he closed it back, ignoring the two sets of eyes watching them from the crevice of the kitchen door.

Kagome continued her questioning, "Has anything happened lately with him? He's been ignoring me and I'm getting worried that he might be in some kind of trouble. Maybe he's mad to me or something?"

Sesshoumaru winced. He knew exactly what kind of _trouble_ his brother was in and even though it was hurting Kagome now for him to ignore her, it would help her in the long run. Still, he had to put up his mask again, and lie like he had done countless time before. He hated it, but this was for her good.

"No, he is in no kind of trouble," he answered monotone. "As far as I know, he and father have been spending time at a new site for his new restaurant. They wish to build a chain of them around Japan." It technically wasn't a lie for Inuyasha did wish to start a chain of his ramen shops. Father just wouldn't give him the money to do so.

"Hn," she mumbled, sounding more like Sesshoumau than she realized. They quietly entered the office space again, Sesshoumaru picking up Rin and her belongings while Kagome cleaned the melted teething ring from the desk. It left slight water mark to accompany several others but Kagome just slid the 'protective' mat down more.

As they walked back to the nap room, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome silently. Her eyes grew wider, taking on a faraway look. Her skin had lost some of its color and her usual smile was lost in the frown that stained her pouty lips.

"Do not waste your time worrying about my half-brother, everything will work out soon enough." he told her as he set Rin down in one of the small fold out bed. Kagome put away her backpack and they met back at the doorway. She went to ask another question but Sesshoumaru's phone spoke first. He tried not to sigh as he answered but his assistant's crackled voice began to babble and plead.

"What is it you want Jaken?" he asked more than a little annoyed.

"Oh my lord!" the kappa squawked, "This lowly worthless creature detests disturbing your time with little Rin-sama but it is urgent. Conflict has broken out amongst the colonels at the east point. My Lord, if the battle is not stopped now, it'll be on the five o'clock news! Channel 11 is scheduled to interview Colonel Mito at three! Sir, I –" Sesshoumaru shut off the phone with a snap, startling Kagome out of her thoughts. He nodded an apology before putting his suit jacket back on. Frustration written on his face, he led Kagome swiftly to the front before heading to the door to leave.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, wait!" Kagome called out as she ran to keep up with him. "Rin will be at my mother's tonight. I have… things to attend to tonight." Sesshoumaru didn't have time to argue. He knew full well who that _thing_ was. He wanted to tell her not to go, to stay with his daughter… with him. He could have scolded her for calling him 'Lord' again, maybe even grab her into a reassure hold to wipe that crease from her brow that came whenever she became desperate with worry.

It wasn't his place. It was his _brother's. _

So instead, he nodded once again and ran away from her, away from the distressed look, before he spoke out of turn. He needed a distraction, and beating the shit out of his colonels would help let off some of the steam that pushed his restraint.

Flinching at the squeal of the tires, Kagome quickly made her way back into the building and headed to the play room.

"Kagome," an orange fluffy ball head butted her to the floor. Grinning, she plucked the small kitsune off her belly and pinched his cheeks. "Kagome, stop it! I'm a powerful youkai not your plushy doll!" the little fox griped as he pushed her hands from his face and helped her up.

"Yes, of course, whatever you say darling. How are you today Shippo?" Kagome asked, taking the little boy's hand and walking with him to the playground. As she watched Shippo run around the playground, Kagome lost herself to her thought and what she preparing for tonight.

**~!~**

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome greeted her boyfriend with a hug and kiss he didn't return. She had asked him to come and pick her up after getting Rin dropped off to her mother's by Miroku. He whispered a hello and took her by the hand, leading her in the direction of her apartment. "No Inuyasha," she tugged on his arm, pulling him towards his motorcycle parked across the lot. "Let's go to your place tonight. I have a gift for you."

"No Kagome, I think you should –" Kagome cut him off with a quick kiss, then another.

"No Inuyasha, please, just take me to your place." She begged him, smiling and kissing him again before getting on the bike. Inuyasha simply sighed and gave in to her wishes, getting on the bike and both slipped on their protective gear. Miroku had conference called him, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga this after soon, trying to help him formulate a plan on how to break up with Kagome but looking into her pleading eyes, Inuyasha couldn't do it. He just wanted her happy.

The trip to his building downtown was dragged out by uncomfortable silence. It further continued when they arrived at the parking garage to his apartment housing. After few minutes of silence, she looked up at his blank expression.

"A penny for your thoughts," She asked. He ignored her.

"What happened to your face?" He asked, not even bothering to look in her direction. His tone didn't display any concern or anger. Kagome hesitated to answer.

"Sango attacked Miroku and hit me. It's already going away," she whispered. Inuyasha didn't reply.

Again, silence engulfed them as they took the elevator up to the 16th floor. Inuyasha beat her to his door and hesitated to unlock it. "Go in and take a shower, I'll get the guest room ready for you." Inuyasha mumbled as he unlocked the door and led her through the familiar setting. He didn't turn on a light, or the TV, making the chilled room more unwelcoming.

"Why? I never used it before?" Kagome followed the familiar hall to his bedroom but was pulled back.

"Well, you will tonight." Inuyasha pushed her towards the bathroom and handed her a clean towel.

"No I won't," Kagome whispered and started the shower. The hot water collided with her skin and she was reminded of her mission. She needed to fix things with Inuyasha, or risk whatever bad seed that stuck between them growing into a full tree. She was ready to take this step, Kagome reassured herself. Sex wasn't a big deal. Sure, it hurt the first time, but that was all women. She loved Inuyasha so there was no reason to wait.

Then why was regret already pouring through her senses…

Sometime later, she emerged from the steam clouded door with only a towel to cover her curves. "Inuyasha?" Kagome called out, looking around for him. A moment later, she found him by the window of the living room, admiring the night sky. His usual red sleeping bottoms exchanged for a white pair with the shirt to match missing.

"Inuyasha," she whispered as she slipped behind him and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. He didn't look at her; not even a glance in her path.

"Go put some clothes on," he ordered more than said. Kagome refused to move. He waited for her to obey him, but she didn't. Inuyasha tried his best not to notice the darkening of her eyes or the way she soft tan skin pressed against his back. Even through the towel, he could feel the AC's effect on the tips of her breasts. His mind screamed to ignore what his body yearned for. He desperately held back the urge to turn and shred the damn cloth that hid away her body from him but knew it to be wrong.

He had to remain neutral and unyielding. If he could get through tonight, tomorrow he would break things off with her. Inuyasha already had already revised the plan for tonight but… He loved her. Kagome was his best friend and the sweetest person he knew. He had already hurt her so many other times on accident whether he lost control of his demonic blood or said what he knew would hurt most to make her leave him alone. He had pierced her with so much unhappiness that he might as well have taken each one of his claws and dug them into her heart one by one.

He didn't want to do it anymore, but he had one more left.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called to him. He made the mistake of losing his concentration and looked back at her. Before he could stop her, their lips were mashed together. Inuyasha grabbed her hands before they met the towel. He sensed her desperation and couldn't help but take pity on her.

"Kagome, don't. You know you aren't ready – "

"Yes I am Inuyasha… Please." He looked into those baby blue eyes and remembered when he first saw them, how they seemed to glow in the afternoon sun. All their happy memories would cease to mean anything to her after this, he knew it. She would remember everything about their relationship through the years and feel anguish.

He had to give her one last memory, one she couldn't be able to hate him for.

"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered against his lips. He didn't reply. Instead he picked her up like the bride she should have been, placed her on his bed, and closed the door.

**~!~**

Inuyasha sat at the end of the bed, watching Kagome's even breathing raise the bed sheet rhythmically. Her took her virginity a little over an hour ago and she had been sleeping peacefully ever since. Inuyasha glanced at the digital numbers on the clock resting on the bedside time.

2:50 AM glowed eerily.

He should be there beside her, holding her tightly against his chest. But while she moaned his name, he could see no one but Kikyo. Every fiber of his being screamed to lock up and stop but for Kagome, he pushed through. He gave her an experience that she could remember happily from their time together.

Throwing away the bloody condom, he willed his mind to come to rest when the phone rang. Inuyasha looked at the glowing cellular device and thought for a moment about picking it up. No, he silently promised himself and Kagome this night to be theirs and theirs alone, without interruption. Whoever it was would have to wait.

Climbing into bed, he settled himself next to the slumbering black haired beauty and made the move to drape his arm around her when something caught his attention.

The ding of the elevator from down the hall made his ears twitch uncomfortable. A very familiar scent filled his nostrils as fear shook his spine. Keys jingled as Inuyasha leapt from the bed and to the laundry hamper to retrieve his sleeping bottoms. The front door opened as Inuyasha came to the bedroom door.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kikyo greeted as she came in. "I just tried to call you, why didn't you pick up?" She came over quickly to kiss his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't notice," he lied, leading her from the bedroom. "How was the thing tonight?"

"The reception you mean," she giggled, tossing him her violin case and heading for the kitchen. "It was okay, a lot of people. Sorry for coming over so late by the way. I figured, since I'm over on this side of town anyway, I could crash here tonight."

"You can't!" He yelled too quickly and too loud. Kikyo stopped, forgetting about the drink she was going to get.

She eyed him funnily before shaking her head, "why not?" Inuyasha tried not to look at her but out the window, but couldn't seem to find an answer that his tongue would give her.

"Inuyasha," she became very serious, "what are you not telling me? You _always_ want me to stay over. Why the sudden change?"

"Nothing," he whispered, again too quickly. He felt it then, the outreach of her holy energy as she sensed the entirety of the apartment. Half a moment later, she was knew exactly why he didn't want her here.

"Why the fuck is she in _our_ bedroom!" Kikyo demanded more than asked.

Kagome woke up groggy and sore, a few moments before. She felt the bed space next to her for Inuyasha only to find it empty. Slowly sitting up, she covered her body with the satin sheets and tried to get an understanding of her surroundings. It was then she heard them.

Inuyasha and someone were in the living room, talking loudly. She knew it was a woman but she couldn't help her mind to understand what was going on. Standing, Kagome tried not to wobble as she made her way to the door, and felt the touch of someone's holy energy against her own. The woman in the other woman yelled and Kagome must have made a mistake in what she heard.

Coming to the door though, her heart began to hammer as Kikyo came into view. Inuyasha stood in between the two women as Kikyo continued to yell.

"Answer me Inuyasha, tell me why that _child_ is in _our_ room, and _**naked!**_" Kikyo shoved Inuyasha's hands away from her person, eyeing her young roommate hatefully. She knew that Inuyasha was supposed to be with her today, but in all the time they had been sneaking behind the girl's back, he had sworn that the two had never been intimate.

Now Kagome was in _their_ home, with only a sheet to cover her stripped flesh. Kikyo didn't want to understand, she prayed that she was misreading this situation but as silence continued through the living area, she knew her prayers were not to be answered the way she wished. This whole time was she the other woman, or was Kagome? Or were they both playing the fool for his inu hanyou.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she tried to piece together the event unfolding. He didn't turn to face her. Instead, he took Kikyo's face between his hands and made her look at him while he whispered something she couldn't overhear. With an angry nod, she headed into the guest room and closed the door.

"Kagome, get dressed." It was cold, and spiteful, as if she was the one in the wrong here. Like Kagome had been the one to intrude. She did as told, fighting back tears. Everything seemed to look dull and became colorless as she entered back into the living room to find Inuyasha waiting for her on the couch.

"What's going on," she begged as she took the seat beside him. Inuyasha could hear Kagome's heart rate picking up as she fidgeted nervously. He didn't answer her; instead he refused her the eye contact she desperately needed to calm her down.

"Kagome, I along with Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru have been lying to you for the last year," Inuyasha started, hoping that by adding the other names of his accomplices, it would lessen the rage she would feel against him. It was cowardly to do so, but he used it anyway. "I'm going to be as honest with you as I can and I hope you'll let me explain before you do anything." Kagome nodded he head numbly, already starting to piece together what he was going to say. "Truth is, I met Kikyo about a year before we started dating. We were having a rough time and you had asked me out. I wanted to do right by you, so I left her. Me and you started dating, but I would constantly think about her.

"After a year of us going out, you moved in with Kikyo and ever since that day, we have been seeing each other behind your back. I love her Kagome and I have asked her to be my mate."

Kagome's heart froze. How could she be so blind? She thought back to the day she had 'introduced' Inuyasha to Kikyo for the first time as her new roommate.

_***!~!~!***_

"_I just have one more box to bring in, then I'll cook you lunch. Deal?" Kagome laughed as Inuyasha griped and grumbled. She had asked him to help her move to her new apartment and he complied on the notion that if he helped, she'd cook. _

_Being hanyou, everything was easily moveable but all the stairs but trips from the first apartment to the new one irritated him to no end. "Yea I know wench, now move your ass out the way so I can get through." Inuyasha barked out. He had just gotten the last box and had made it to the living room when a familiar scent made his nose twitch. _

"_Oh, what good timing! Inuyasha, turn around I want you to meet my new roommate!" Kagome called from behind him, her pale arms wrapping around his mid-section. His heart raced and stomach tightened. He knew that scent anywhere, the warm vanilla and honey enveloped him like a blanket. He dreamed of that scent every night, wondering where it had been hiding from him. Tension in every muscle ready to snap, Inuyasha slowly turned and met the eyes of his former girlfriend, Kikyo. Her painfully beautiful melted chocolate eyes turned hard and distant as she met his gaze. She went to say something, but their brief moment was cut off by the person they both forgot to be in the room. _

"_Kikyo, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Kikyo. I hope you won't mind Kikyo but Inuyasha and I spend a lot of time together so he might spend the night sometimes. If that's going to be a problem, I'm sure we can work out a compromise." Kagome's sugary voice practically sang as she clung to Inuyasha's forearm. _

_Never in his life had he wanted to lay harm to Kagome. He had done so many times unintentionally but right now… he could almost see his claws wrapped around her neck as Kagome's face flushed. The lack of oxygen tinting her lip pale blue and Inuyasha would sit there and watch. He would grin as her life drained by his hands. She shouldn't be there and she shouldn't be interrupting him with his…. His…. He couldn't come up with a word for what Kikyo was to him. _

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome's hand waved before his eyes, concern evident in her stance. "Where did you go? I've been calling your name for a minute now…" Kagome continued to prattle on as Inuyasha fought the urges of just a few moments ago again. "Ok Inuyasha? I'll start on that lunch I owe you." _

_Once Kagome was out of sight and hearing range, Inuyasha took action. Gathering Kikyo's small frame in his arms, he tried to kiss the panic away that laced itself into her scent. A sudden jolt rang through his body and in the next moment he was on the floor. _

_Kikyo's reiki sparked in the palm of her hand, ready to attack him again. Her dark eyes pricked with unshed tears. How could he do this to her? He said he left because they weren't meant to be and every moment after he walked from her home had been agony trying to get over him. But now it was clear that he had left her for some __**child.**__ And to think she told him 'I love you'._

"_Does this girl," Kikyo whispered hoarsely, "mean more to you, than me?" A single tear slipped down Kikyo's rosy cheek. Inuyasha's heart began to crack, the room's sudden quietness only disturbed by the slight sizzling coming from the kitchen. "Why would you think this was ok?" Twin rivers rolled down Kikyo's face and created one more dent in Inuyasha's heart. _

"_She is nothing." Inuyasha tried to come closer to her. "She has been a friend to me for so long now and I can't stand to hurt her. Please trust me, that it is you I want, never her." Inuyasha whispered. He closed the distance between them and sealed his promise. _

"_Who wants grilled cheese?" Kagome yelled out, in the back ground as the secret couple embraced as long as they could. _

_***!~!~!***_

"All this time…"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started to gather her shaking form in his arms but she flinched at his touch. Kagome stood, unshed tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, and tried to regain her mind before it broke down. Her jeans felt too tight, boots too heavy, shirt too rough; everything was wrong. Every moment, every breath she took, every memory was wrong, it was all lies and her mind wanted to self-destruct.

"Look," Inuyasha said, his mind growing weary as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you just… not the way you want me to. I…" He lost his composer and cursed "I'll take you home."

"No," she half yelled half sobbed. He tried to come up behind her, to give her some comfort but she dodged him, grabbing her keys from the counter.

"Don't worry about Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered as they headed for the door, "She'll move out of the apartment tomorrow... Kagome, I know I hurt you. I hurt you so bad but I want to at least keep our friendship alive…. I may be asking too much of you but, Kikyo and I are having a big celebration next Saturday. It'll be huge, all formal. The media will be there along with everyone else and it would honor me greatly to have you at least show up."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke after a moment of thought.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I wish you and Kikyo the best of luck. I wish you long lives, and happiness and plenty of kids." Her voice bubbled as fresh tears ran freely to her neck and dried on her shirt. "I wish it could be me but I am happy that you have found someone to love and that she loves you back."

Not being able to resist, Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms and let the wave of her tears slide down his chest. He couldn't fight back the twist of his gut or the dry heave in his throat. He refused the tears in his eyes but they disobeyed and fell in the ebony locks under his chin. Allowing herself one last deep breath of his scent, Kagome pulled away. She declined him eye contact and words. Gathering her bag, she walked out the door.

Before she took another step from the apartment, a familiar arm hung over her shoulder from behind. "Someday, you will be loved," Inuyasha whispered ever so softly into her hear. There was a moment, the moment everything that just happened really sunk in. Then, without another word of sound, he disappeared, the soft click of the lock behind her.

**~!~**

Hidden in a daze, Kagome walked. Miles or feet, minutes or hours, she didn't know either. She just walked until she was in front of _The Lil' Steps Daycare. _This was her safe haven and feeling the comfort she needed, she let herself truly cry. Clutching her heart, her sobs rang out into the night and approaching dawn. The noise repelling any mugger or thug that dared to come close. The heart retching sounds echoed along the empty streets and probably around Japan.

Still sobbing, Kagome lifted her cell phone with shaking hands and called her sister. "Hello?" Miroku's voice yawned two rings later. Her weeping grew louder as she tried to speak. "Kagome, are you alright? Hello? Kagome!" Miroku went into panic and Sango's frantic voice was heard in the background.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" Her sister yelled.

"I don't know… She won't stop crying! Kagome, please, answer me! Where are you?" Sango and Miroku continued to yell into the phone. The sounds blurred in and out as she continued to sob and hiccup into the receiver.

"Kagome, stay on the phone. Kirara is coming to you now; we'll track her as she gets to you. Hold on Kagome, I'm coming for baby-girl." Miroku whispered as she heard a door slam.

She nodded; dumbly believing he understood the motion through the phone. Minutes passed and the flying fire feline landed next to her. "Kirara," Kagome whispered her voice rough from crying. The neko purred and curled around the crumpled miko's form. She licked away the tears but they had already stained her cheeks. Kagome clutched Kirara's fur and held on for life as she passed from consciousness to the world of slumber.

Bright lights soon burned passed her eyelids, and Kagome could do nothing but turn away. "Oh Kami, Kagome," Her sister's voice cooed. A pair of shaking arms wrapped around her and hesitantly lifted her up; tucking her into what she assumed was the back seat of the couple's minivan. Fingers wound themselves into her hair as she continued to cry. Sango's voice blurred with the rest of the world.

"Miroku…" Sango's voice whispered frantically to her husband. "What if she was mugged or she has internal injuries? I think we should take her to the hospital, just to check." Sango began to cry but Miroku knew better. He knew what was to happen tonight but didn't understand what went so wrong to bring Kagome to the state she was in. Why didn't the boy take her home? How could Inuyasha be so irresponsible? Why did the hanyou keep messing up?

"Don't think that way my sweet. Let your mind rest as well as Kagome's. We must be strong. When she wakes, she will tell us what happened. Call your mother and warn her we are on our way." Sango nodded, her hand absent-mindedly petting Kagome's hair as she dialed the familiar number. She waited for an answer, watching Kirara lick Kagome's cheek and try to wake the younger woman up.

"Hello?" A faint voice finally answered.

"Souta, tell mama to get up. Something happened to Kagome and we are coming over." Sango tried her best to sound calm. Her little brother said he would and promptly hung up. "Kagome…" Sango whispered to her sister, tears running down to splash on Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku fought the urge to pull over as he watched his pregnant wife cry in the rearview mirror. This was his fault. He wasn't the one that broke his little sister-in-law but he didn't prevent it when he could. This was just as much his fault as it was Inuyasha's, Kouga's, and Sesshoumaru's.

He stopped at a red light and hit the steering wheel as hard as he could. In his frustration, he smacked the damn thing again and again, but his guilt only worsened. He resorted to banging his forehead against the horn, trying to bash the pain away. Had Kagome been Mika, he would never have let this happened to her. Never. Kagome was just like Mika so why, why dear Kami, did he let it get this far! Why?

"Miroku…?" his wife's voice brought him back to reality. Calming himself down, Miroku wiped his eyes and continued to drive. Within the hour, they had reached the Higurashi Shine. During the drive, Sango called in sick for Kagome as well as called Sesshoumaru-sama to inform him that he would need someone to come pick up little Rin.

"What do you mean? What has happened to Kagome?" Sesshoumaru had questioned but Sango could give no answer. She simply told him to come and pick up Rin, and then hung up.

"Miss Kagome!" Rin shouted out as Miroku walked through the shoji door, Kagome curled into a tight ball in his arms.

"Hello mama," Sango greeted as she took her mother in for a close side hug. They began talking quietly to themselves over what happened as Miroku set Kagome on the couch and covered her up. "She'll need a bath and maybe you could give her a quick check…" he caught some of the women's conversation as he sat in the chair next to the unconscious woman.

"What's wrong with her?" Rin asked from behind him.

"I don't know," Souta answered, his voice wrapped in worry.

"Ane-san will wake up soon. She is fine, so stop acting like she's dead." Kohaku ordered the other two but his own concern echoed in his voice.

"Then why is Obaa-san crying?" Rin asked innocently, watching the eldest Higurashi woman weep by her daughter's side. She never got an answer. They all sat silently waiting for Kagome to wake up.

"Mama, come. Let's go make some tea and the children's breakfast. They have school in an hour," Sango offered the distraction as she helped her mother from the floor. She nodded and followed her eldest child to the kitchen. The other children followed, leaving Miroku alone with Kagome.

Miroku picked the cell phone from his pocket, dialing two familiar numbers. Both receivers answered.

" That bastard hanyou didn't just break up with her but he did something else! Sango and I found her this morning and… she's not waking up. It wasn't supposed to happen like this… we need to talk to Inuyasha," Miroku stated with a calm even voice. He was about to reply to the voices on the phone when another startled him from the doorway.

"Miroku?" Sango walked in; unable to comprehend what she was hearing.

He looked into the watery eyes of his wife and knew they were busted.

_**Some of you might be wondering why I didn't do a lemon between Inuyasha and Kagome. To be honest, I couldn't. Sorry if I made you cry. Btw, if anyone was wondering the order of Higurashi siblings it's Sango(28), then a few years later Kagome(22), a year later Kohaku(20), then a few years later Souta(17). **_

_**Term Bank:**_

_**Youki – demonic energy**_

_**Reiki – holy energy **_

_**Kappa – frog **_

_**Kitsune – fox**_

_***Red Channel – Dirty movie/Pornographic television**_

_**Btw, I have gotten asked how to pronounce my pin-name, Mari. It's not Mary with an "I" its pronounced Mar-ee, like Mario without the 'o'. **_

_**So one last thing, I am starting a challenge. Whoever can come up with the best cover for this story will have a sneak-peak/spoiler of where the story is headed and also have a hand in choosing how it will end. Tell me if you like it this idea and leave a review! **_

_**Love you, Mari 3**_


	3. You Can't Hide What You Boast

_**Hello again my readers! Here is another chapter, a tad sad but I hope you all like it. This will probably be the last chapter to resemble the old version; I know some of you were mad that, up until now, you were basically reading the same story. There will be parts I keep, simply because I liked them, but other than that, mostly everything will change. Hopefully now you can really get to know the whole story. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-Mari **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character's that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make a profit from writing this story, I write for my and my reader's entertainment. Also I do not own any song(s) used in this chapter. The artists of said song(s) have complete ownership and I do not make a profile by using them. Thank You. **_

_**A Review a Day Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing)**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**You Can't Hide What You Boast**_

Exhaustion clung to her chest. Swollen eyes refused to open. A hazed mind filled with anguish of her last conscious thoughts yet Kagome could not feel sorry for herself. She could not bring out the hate that desperately tried to consume her heart. She could only feel the foolishness of her own actions.

What day was it? How long had she been out of her mind? Where was she? Her heart thumped in a painfully unfamiliar rhythm and for a moment, she thought that maybe it really had broken.

The young woman tried to move but her muscles denied her. She moved her mouth to speak but her voice refused her sound. All her body seemed to think about was the pain that had grown while unconscious. Something caught her attention.

"Rin, don't you want to eat honey, or go to the bathroom?" Silence responded and she felt something, Rin, move against her side. "Don't you want to talk to your daddy?"

"Rin doesn't want to leave Kagome. Kagome is hurt and Rin will make it all better." The girl's teary voice made Kagome wish to be better just so she wouldn't cry but if wishing was the answer, she wouldn't be where she was.

Time ticked away as voices filtered from around her and disappeared without notice. Slowly, her body began to respond to her command again and after what felt like years, her eyes began to open. What she laid upon, the couch she realized, felt sweaty and uncomfortable as well as cramped with Rin tucked into her side.

"Kagome," Sango began to move in her peripheral vision and came to settle down by her head after some wobbling. Her sister's tear-filled eyes held her gaze as she brought her fingers to run through her greasy hair.

"Baby, you're finally awake. We were so worried and so much has happened since you have been asleep." Kagome went to open her mouth but the waxy build up around her lips refused to break, her voice locked itself inside her throat. Swollen eyes filled with the droplets of distress as the last events and happenings played against her mind. The very memory threatened to devour her most basic attributes.

"Don't try; you've been asleep for almost three days. Kagome…the morning we brought you here, I heard Miroku on the phone…," Sango's voice cracked as new tears formed her eyes. "I heard everything! Miroku admitted to helping Inuyasha hurt you. Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry! He is my husband and as such, your brother and I went by all this time not knowing! How could I allow him to hurt you so! Right under my nose; I am supposed to protect you and I couldn't. Kagome, I'm so very sorry!" _Her_ husband hurt _her_ sister! Why Kami, had she gone all these time without noticing! Every day was another wound Kagome would have to heal over because of _her_ ignorance. Sango saw the signs, and assumed something was amiss, but for the sake of her sister's happiness, she had turned a blind eye to it hoping it was nothing serious.

What a fool she had been.

Clearing her face to speak once more, Sango looked away from the slightly slunken eyes of her sister and tried continued on with her tale without letting her own internal suffering get in the way. "Miroku continued on to tell me that Kouga and Sesshoumaru were both involved with hiding the bastard's dirty secret." Her tone turned hard and cold; all business. "As of now, Miroku is moved out of the house and living with Sesshoumaru. I called Ayame and told her everything as well and last I heard of Kouga, he was back with his grandfather. Ayame has actually been staying here and so have I." Sango almost sprang into tears at the time they had spent in the room with Kagome's comatose body, Rin huddled under her sister's chin. The females would all watch movies and talk to Kagome as if she were to answer. Oddly comforting really, Sango thought to herself as she recalled the two 'girl nights'.

Kagome's already sore eyes began to leak down her face again. She had heard that Inuyasha snitched on his brother and friends but hadn't paid much mind to it. Now it was clear though, they had all been in on lying and betraying her. The ache in her heart lurched roughly against her lungs and Kagome swore it began to beat slower, as if willing itself to die; but not from depression, but embarrassment. How could she let herself be so _stupid_? The signs were there, any _smart_ woman would have seen them. Why had this so-called _'love'_ for the hanyou blinded her?

The little body tucked in to her side wiggled.

"She hasn't left your side," Sango commented, pulling the covers closer upon the girl's body as only a mother knew how. "Sesshoumaru came by to get her but Souta and Kohaku refused him access onto the shrine. You would have been so impressed with our little brothers. They told Sesshoumaru that they would walk Rin to school Monday and that he could pick her up from there but that his family was no longer allowed within a hundred yards of the shrine. The Higurashi boys are becoming strong men right before our eyes…." Sango lost herself in thought.

"Kagome," Ayame murmured as her sleep began to fade and the young demoness scooted to her side. "You're awake bunny bear. We were so worried about you. Sango, I'll get the rest of the family and her food while you get her bathed and dressed, okay?" Ayame left no room for argument as she plucked Rin from Kagome's side and her fiery red locks bounced out the shoji door.

Twenty minutes and a hot bath later, her bodily functions were back to working properly but her senses were off. The wool of her old green and white miko's uniform was too heavy, rubbing her skin like the roughest sandpaper. The smell of fresh grilled fish and steamed rice charred her nose. Sango's hand in Kagome's meshed into her flesh as if the pregnant woman was melting.

Kagome arrived at in the small kitchen and dining room with everyone waiting for her anxiously. Rin and the boys were already seated and eating. "Please eat hearty," Sango whispered as they stepped over the threshold and made their way to the table.

"Kagome." Rin came huddling toward her, the force of her impact on the young woman's knees almost knocking them both over. "When Rin woke this morning and you were not there, Rin got scared but Ayame came and got Rin and said you woke up and Rin got excited! Ayame said you were in the bath and Rin wanted to bathe with you but Obaa-san said no, I could not. So Rin came down to eat with the boys and took a big bite out of my food then YOU CAME IN! Rin was so happy to see you not sad anymore Kagome that Rin gave you a big hug!" Everyone tried to hold their laughter down as the girl continued on talking about every little thing she could. Kagome nodded and sat her back down, then sat herself down only to find Rin had moved back to her side before she could blink. Still talking, Rin climbed onto Kagome's lap. It was only when she started to eat again did she quiet down; the only time she didn't talk that whole meal too.

"Come on Rin, you said when Kagome woke up, you would go with us to the park down the street." Souta stood and took his plate to the sink, trying to give the ladies some time to talk. Rin nodded and jumped off Kagome's lap to put her plate in the sink.

"I'd like some more to eat please," Kagome whispered, her voice slowly returning to her. Ayame nodded as she got up, depositing her empty plate in the sink and filled Kagome's equally empty plate with more rice and fish.

"Bye Obaa-san, Miss Kagome, Miss Sango, and Miss Ayame!" Rin grinned ear to ear as she kissed them all and sprinted down the hall to get dressed. Souta followed, forgetting to kiss everyone goodbye. The kitchen fell silent as Kagome ate and Kohaku followed after the two youngsters, giving only Kagome a kiss and throwing goodbyes to everyone else only once he was beyond the small room. The front shoji door slammed and the ladies of the shrine were left alone. Kagome placed her chop sticks down and began to tell them everything that had happened. She never looked into their eyes, never shed a tear or let her voice falter. She kept talking as if she were made of ice and stone.

They saw the difference the baka hanyou's mistake had caused in the beautiful woman they all loved and cared for. Kagome's eyes were once vibrant calm pools of baby blue, and now had become a hard unforgiving navy. The sun kissed and freckled skin that coated her body turned pale like an illness. As the story went on, her lost demeanor turned to rage. Though the women were happy to see that the young woman wasn't depressed because of the foolish man, they couldn't decide if this new Kagome was any better. She would need them all to return back to normal, but would it be enough?

"I want to go," Kagome stated as she brought herself up and to the sink. She turned on the water, beginning to clean the dishes.

"Go where?" Ayame asked, trying to play the fool but Kagome was in no mood. She turned to the ookami and set in a stare that shook the woman's bones.

"Inuyasha is having a party to celebrate his and Kikyo's formal mating. I want to go."

"Kagome dear, I don't think that is a good idea," But before her mother could finish, Kagome was heading up the stairs.

"Sango, be ready in ten minutes or I'm walking." She left no room for argument and the women that were left in the kitchen could no longer tell whether or not Kagome was sane or not. There was only one way to find out.

_**~!~**_

Miroku nursed his fourth glass of Bourbon as he stared at the _oh so happy couple_ that ruined his, Sango's, Kouga's, Ayame's, possibly Sesshoumaru's, but worst of all Kagome's life. Looking back at it all, the young lawyer knew what he should have done but he foolishly told himself that it could end another way, that Inuyasha would come to his senses and dump his other woman but the script was flipped. Inuyasha took Kikyo as his and just like that, Kagome was turned into _the other woman_.

He chugged the last remains of his drink and asked the bartender for another. His drink was refilled a moment later. "Hey buddy, this is supposed to be a celebration. Maybe you should slow it down," the bartender, his nametag reading Henry, commented as he cleaned a glass. Miroku paid no attention and felt his heart rip a little more as Kikyo laughed in Inuyasha's arms while surrounded by Inuyasha's father's colleagues. He had been spending his time in Sesshoumaru's guest bedroom because of his mistakes. Miroku let the cool burning alcohol slip down his throat as his attention turned back to the couple.

"Hey Miroku," Kouga spoke from behind him, patting his shoulder. His brown old suit crumbled with discomfort. "You don't look so good man."

"Neither do you but at least my mom isn't back to cleaning my room and making my breakfast," Miroku shot back angrily, not in the mood for Kouga's usual nonchalant joking today. Sesshoumaru joined the two a moment later, an unknown alcoholic beverage in his hand as he trained his eye on the giggling woman holding everyone's attention. His almost royal looking suit screamed timely and antique, just the way Sesshoumaru was. His piston white silver mane was held back by a leather hair tie, making his image almost mirror to that of his father's.

"We all knew it would end this way when we allowed ourselves to be used as pawns for the hanyou's game," Sesshoumaru said to no one in particular but the two other men nodded in agreement. "It wasn't worth it. He sits there now, happy. He's tasted both worlds and we hate him for it but most of all, we loathe ourselves because we allowed him, helped him to do so. He used Kagome when it should be her in his arms, smiling and filled with joy, a gold band on her finger. We all agreed, Kagome should never have been with Inuyasha but we would rather see her happy with him than where ever she is in sorrow." No one said anything else, they simply drank and watched. Everyone here was so happy for the couple and the prospect of future pups, but none knew the great sacrifices that had to be made just for these two to be happy.

They would never know.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried out as she clung to her mate's arm. He looked so nice in the dark pin-striped suit, the red dress shirt slightly unbuttoned to her liking. She ran her well-manicured hands down his chest, causing him to purr ever so slightly. Inuyasha rested his head atop of Kikyo's and wound his arm around her hips.

She thought back to her baka roommate and grinned. The day she moved out, her friends had come to ask why she was moving and her answer had been a stroke of genius. She told them how it had been Kagome who was cheating with Inuyasha. How she blackmailed him to be with her, forcing their true relationship to be forced in the dark. Then, Kikyo had had enough and made her stop. Everyone claimed her to be the hero in the tragic story. Then, to make it all that much better, Kagome had fled the scene, making her look all the guiltier. Oh how had she been so smart and quick thinking.

She wasn't a bad person, really. Kikyo had a dark side to her, just like everyone else on Kami's earth; she just let it show more than others. She did charity work, loved kids and animals, and donated money all the time. So what if she had to kick the bitch's head off to get the man of her dreams? She suffered too! She deserved happiness and undying love just like every other woman. It was her time, not Kagome's.

Truly, he was happy to have their relationship out in the open and even happier to have everyone happy for them. He held his mate tighter to him as his mind wandered for the first time this evening to the woman he let leave his life in tears. She hadn't promised to be here however he knew better than to expect her.

Kagome.

His gut twisted at the thought of where she could be. Miroku had called him earlier that week to tell him that he and Sango were taking some time from each other because he had come clean about all of them. Kouga then followed and called in two weeks' vacation because he and Ayame were, for the time being, not talking. She _had_ to come back because she was expecting and being pregnant with a youkai child was too difficult without the other's mate, borderline impossible.

Kagome held her head proudly as she stormed the celebration hall with Sango and Ayame proudly and worriedly following. Her midnight blue dress flared and fanned out dramatically around her knees and her hair whipped to one side, giving Kagome the look of pure evil sex appeal. Inuyasha and the rest of them would see who they pissed off and regret it. That was Kagome's goal.

"Kagome," Sango whispered frantically, her pink maternity dress making a _swishing_ sound around her, as she snatched away the apple martini Kagome got from one of the three bartenders. "I think we should leave."

"We will," Kagome replied, eyeing Inuyasha in the middle of the room. Kikyo clung on to one of his arms while his other shook hands. Kagome took a calm deep breath through her nose and moved her eyes to see Inuyasha's three little helpers sitting at the bar across from them. They were drinking but none said a word. Ayame looked to her mate longingly as her hand came to her barely visible baby bump. The move was not unnoticed by Kagome.

Sango followed Kagome's line of sight. "Kagome, I do not wish to talk him, please can we leave."

Kagome patted her sister's arm apologetically and nodded, "Yes, we will leave in a moment. I wish to do one thing here, and that is it. If you wish, you can sit in the car with mama." Kagome left the two women without another word.

She stuck to the edges of the large hall, trying to remain unnoticed. Kagome watched fluffy haired hanyou in the center of the room, his arms draped around his now fiancé. If she were to be honest with herself, Kagome was livid. Her mind demanded she go over there and rip off his puppy-dog ears. She wanted to gouge the prissy petite chick's eyes out for having the nerve to _live_ with her.

Kagome's eyes trailed over to where Kouga and Miroku were trying to drown themselves in liquor. Was she mad at them? Hell yea! But was it her place to deal out retribution to them, no. Their wives could do more damage than she ever could. But this fact didn't get the mental images of beating them with her old tennis racket till they became Belgian waffles out of her head.

When a familiar aura grazed her skin, she looked to Sesshoumaru. That man, she probably was the most upset about his part in all of this. She wanted to stuff his nose and mouth with catnip, set it on fire, and then tie his hair to several tree branches. She knew he didn't consider her a close friend by any means, but she had thought that they at least had a bond strong enough for him to care for her feelings. She expected him to look out for her in _some _ways, and instead had deliberately lied to her face.

She had wanted to have that closeness with him that no one else had, and that's what made his lies hurt so much more.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru started as he and the other youkai noticed a sudden huge flare of pure energy from the corner of the room. They quickly backed off as her aura began to flare wider and more powerful. Both youkai and humans that filled the hall backed away from the young woman. Kagome stepped slowly through the man-made aisle towards her ex-boyfriend, his future wife clutched onto his arm.

Kikyo's glossy ink hair was pulled back into twisting curls to the top of her head in an elegant up do but let her bangs hang free. Her silk blood red dress was sprinkled with tiny jewels along the top and stopped above her knees and crunched up like cute flower petals.

Kagome's nails weren't manicured but they were sharpened to points. Kagome's hair wasn't as shiny and washed every day but she had beautiful long blue black tresses. Her blue Greek styled dress was a knock off of the one she saw Jessica Alba wear that she got at Kohl's but it was beautiful.

But with all these differences, it wasn't what she noticed the most. A huge diamond ring with little diamonds circling the large stone adored her finger reflecting the lights of the hall. The ring that she had dreamed about for over a year. The same ring she had pointed out to the hanyou, he had gotten for his _other_ girlfriend.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she released a calming breath. She came toe to toe with him, their gazes meeting up in a clash of gold and sapphire. "Kikyo," she nodded to her former roommate.

The room remained silent as they all anticipated her next words.

"Kikyo, I know you loathe me and would be more than happy to see me fall flat on my face and seep into a hell of self-pity and despair but guess what," She leaned in close to the other woman, her lips almost touching the shell of her ear, "You won this battle, but I always win the war. Have him, it's okay, but karma always comes back with a bite." A devilish grin curled Kagome's lips as she snapped her teeth next to the older woman's ear then stepped away. Inuyasha pulled her attention back to him as he shifted uncomfortably.

"You did me wrong." Kagome poked a sharpened nails into his chest. "You know you did me wrong and you were a greedy, selfish, cowardly bastard who secretly took pleasure in my naivety. You took what Kikyo wouldn't give you from me and even worse, you had sex with me knowing good and well that you were about to dump me."

At this Sesshoumaru's ears perked up. He had been listening the whole time but to know _his_ miko had wasted such a precious gift on his half sibling made his eyes bleed red. He sauntered slowly, getting closer to the warring ex couple to listen more intently. Kagome had more to say.

"You used me, humiliated me, _cheated_ on me, and threw me away like I was nothing. Like our _friendship_ was nothing. You will get what you deserve but don't worry Inuyasha. I won't hurt you or your _lovely_ mate. It is out of my hands." She backed up with her hands up in false surrender and turned around a few feet away. She made a beeline towards Ayame but was cut off by Kouga and Miroku. Kagome tried to back up but stumbled into Sesshoumaru's mid chest, his six foot five frame towering over her and affectively caging her between the three of them.

"Kagome please let us explain –"Kouga began but Kagome shook her head and held her hand up to stop them.

"No Kouga, you were the three guys I trusted more than Inuyasha. I would and have done everything for you guys and you betrayed my kindness and love with lies. You helped him play me like a fool. I was nothing but a puppet in the grand scheme of this plan. Kouga," she locked in on him, "I got you together with Ayame. I helped you through your debt, without asking or letting you repay me. I was the one that helped her through her depression when she miscarried. Why would you hurt me like this when you had supposedly loved me when we first met in high school?"

Kouga turned slightly away from Kagome, her words striking too true for his heart to bear. When he and Ayame had tried to have a baby, but she was having trouble getting pregnant. And then, stupidly, he had gotten angry and ran to America with his old college buddies. In one weekend, he had not only lost all his inheritance, but was in debt with the wrong people. Kagome was the one to bring him home, sell her car among other priceless items to pay off the debts, and tell him that while he was gone, Ayame had found out she was pregnant. His happiness over the news was quickly deflated though.

When they landed, Ayame was in the hospital. She had lost the baby overnight and there was nothing they could do but to give her time and try again later when she was healed. But Ayame had gotten it stuck in her head that she had been the one to cause all the problems and that he was going to leave her. It wasn't true of course but nothing he said would make her happy.

Again, Kagome saved the day. She got Ayame a job at the daycare and through the daily dealing with all the kids and happiness, she turned around and now, a year later, she was proudly pupped with triplets.

Kagome turned towards Ayame before locking eyes with Kouga. "I will forgive you but I hope you learned a lesson."

Kouga, eye lowered and head hung in shame, slowly made his way into his mate's open arms and held his family. It was because of the woman he hurt that he even had them, and here he had let some idiot hanyou, who he didn't even like that much, hurt her so deeply. He would quit tomorrow, suck up his pride, and go back to working with his father. Kouga would soon be the Eastern Lord, it was time he stopped acting imprudent pup.

Kagome turned her gaze to Miroku who hadn't spoken yet and didn't try. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she held his face in her hands and made him look at her. "I am the most disappointed in you, Miroku. You are my brother, friend, and best man." Her tears streamed down her face and thickened her voice, "I was there when you got your letter to enter law school. I got you the interview with the Firm you still work for today. You're married to _my_ sister." At the mention of Sango, Miroku flinched knowing what she was about to say next. Kagome leaned his head down, resting their foreheads together and whispering so low, only they could hear.

The gazes locked in a teary memory. "Mika, what would she say? Mika and I were best friends through high school and it was me who arrived first at the hospital. I who held you at the hospital when she past. I was the one who made her funeral arrangements. She was just as much my sister as she was yours but you would _never_ allow what has happened to me to happen to her, much less help in it." Kagome had hit a little below the belt but she was right either way. Miroku let a sob come from his lips as he nodded in agreement. She continued, "I forgive you, Mika forgives you, but you will never be able to forget this, and I hate that you will have to live with this regret."

Miroku sniffed a little as Kagome released him gently. She nodded behind him, to Sango silently crying in a chair towards the back. He nodded and walked slowly as his violet eyes tried to clear away the water. Miroku looked at his wife, her belly swollen with his child. He dropped to his knees before her and held onto her dress, begging for her forgiveness. She cooed to him softly, stroking his chocolate hair back and whispering to him.

It was a private moment for the both of the new families, not just as a couple. It was a moment the Kami showed them how truly blessed they were. The men were far from off the hook, it would take months of work on their part to truly earn the respect and trust the women had once held for them but as of now, an apology was the first step.

Kagome smiled a little and turned to Sesshoumaru. The smiled slipped from her lips and her tears dried swiftly, ocean-like eyes hardening to stone. "Sesshoumaru," Kagome spat his name like venom. Emotion passed over his face as he tried to speak but she didn't allow him. "I have been nothing but a loyal friend to you and a loving mother-like figure to your child. Her mother didn't want her but I did. Never did I dream to replace Rin's mother but I did what I could to make sure whatever she lacked from her mother she got from me."

Kagome pushed him back, getting angrier as she looked at his poke face. He showed no emotion, no remorse for his actions. It only further infuriated her as he proved he truly did not care. "I trusted you! I knew we weren't _buddies_ but fuck! I at least thought we were friends! I didn't mean enough to you to even speak up! To add to all this, you _blatantly _dislike Inuyasha, and make it abundantly clear every chance you get! And yet you hate me enough to take _his_ side! How could you?"

Kagome looked to everyone, turning in a full circle and smiled but it was laced with sadness and regret "How could all of you? You all knew. For a year, you knew." she looked to Kouga then Miroku and finally Sesshoumaru.

"Honestly I love you all and would gladly lay down my life for any of you in a heartbeat without a millisecond of hesitation." She looked to her sister's tear streaked face. She didn't want to make anyone feel bad but it was time she stood up for herself and stopped letting everyone run her. That's how she got into this crap in the first place.

On the brink of breakdown, Kagome stepped to Sesshoumaru, ran her thumb against his cheek then suddenly slapped him as hard as she possibly could. Had it been anyone else he would have killed them before the offensive hand was ever raised to strike. He, as well as almost everyone else in the now suddenly crowded room, deserved anything Kagome had to dish out on them.

Kagome stepped to him, whispering as her bangs fell to cover her eyes. "I came to you the day before, asking for your advice and help, and you said with a straight face that you had no idea what was going on. You are the last person I ever expected to lie to me. You are the one person I _used_ to trust the most. I was a fool for thinking that I could actually have a bond with you." And with that Kagome walked out of the gathering, with Ayame quickly following behind. But unbeknownst to them, she had walked out with Sesshoumaru's crumbled heart on her heels.

Kouga disappeared after them. Sesshoumaru backed up to a chair and sunk down into it, his cheek stinging and beginning to swell slightly.

Everyone in the hall now knew the true story.

_**Term Bank:**_

_**Miko – Priestess**_

_**Hanyou – Half youkai**_

_**Youkai – demon**_

_**Tragic and Heart breaking, but I'm glad Kagome stood up for herself. She did use some cheap shots. Well, we all know who Mika is now but we'll talk about her in greater detail later, I think I'll include her in the next chapter or the one after that. **__Sorry this chapter isn't that long but the next will be.__**I mentioned a cover challenge a while back, and there will still be one, but details will not be posted until I post the **__**next**__** chapter. Well, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed and you guys like what I picked for the characters. Next chapter will be up very soon and please leave reviews!**_

_**Love you**_

_**-Mari**_


	4. Pits, Dips, and Getting by to Start New

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character's that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make a profit from writing this story, I write for my and my reader's entertainment. Also I do not own any song(s) used in this chapter. The artists of said song(s) have complete ownership and I do not make a profile by using them. Thank You.**_

_**P.S. – I know I said I would be posting details to the cover challenge with this chapter but as it is, I have an infection in my mouth due to ALL my wisdom teeth pulled out. Not to mention, the semester has started so it's been busy and going to get busier. So please, be patient and I will try to get chapters out on a normal schedule.**_

_**A Review a Day, Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing)**_

_**-Love Mari 3**_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_**Pits, Dips, and Getting by to Start New**_

Weeks pasted since the events that took place at Inuyasha and Kikyo's engagement celebration. The media had a field day asking questions and trying to get answers but as much as the stalked the new couple, no one bothered Kagome. No one could really find her.

She came to work, paid her bills, and stayed at home. That's it. If asked to come out, she declined using the excuse of 'a previous engagement.' If someone went to her home looking for her, she didn't answer the door. Coming to the Daycare, she was always busy in her office, allowing only the little carrot top Shippo to join her inside. She was up to something, but no one knew what. The onna was being secretive and mysterious.

It wasn't until Rin became concerned that Sesshoumaru thought to take action.

"Where is Kagome, Daddy?" she asked her father as they drove towards the daycare. The child had been surprisingly quiet these last three weeks, not once questioning about Kagome's behavior until now.

"She and a few others got into a fight," he put it simply, not willing to let his daughter know the truth.

"Did you defend her daddy?" Again, he wondered why all the sudden questions.

"No sweetheart, I did not. I just made it worse," Sesshoumaru whispered the last part but his daughter heard. Of all the abilities she could have picked up from the Daiyoukai, one of them had to be hearing.

"No daddy! Why would you do that? Now, she's mad at us and won't play anymore! It's your fault daddy!" Rin began to cry hysterically. Really, he had never seen Rin act this way. She had been angry with him or others before but she was more of a pouter than a tantrum child. Why did she choose this subject to react this way?

Pulling over the car, Sesshoumaru got out the driver seat and slid into the backseat to try and calm his daughter. Unbuckling her from the car seat and holding her as she cried had been his plan but Rin refused to be coddled, choosing to beat at his chest instead. He questioned her through the tears and strike, "Why are you so angry Rin?"

"You have to apologize!" Rin ignored the question and continued to cry and hit. The Western Lord nodded and tried to calm her down, stroking the little girl's hair the way he used to do to put her to sleep. Once the sobbing ceased and the punches died, he buckled her back up, got back behind the wheel.

Deciding for a change in atmosphere in the SUV, Sesshoumaru turned the radio on. Celtic instrumentals began to fill the car, not his favorite but definitely a preferred genre. Ten minutes from the daycare and Rin had gone back to being the little hyper active child he raised.

But she had not let the topic go.

"Why can't Rin get Kagome to be her mommy?" Sesshoumaru almost twitched. Almost.

"Kagome use to belong to Uncle Inuyasha," he tried not to growl at the thoughts of the two of them together. He wanted a chance with her, and she deserved better.

"But Uncle Inuyasha is with that Kitty-co woman." Rin stated simple, looking out the window. Checking her demeanor in the rearview mirror, she looked so uninterested in the topic yet her questions proved otherwise.

"How did you know that?" Sesshoumaru probed lightly, coming to a red light.

"The television told me. Uncle Inuyasha and Kitty-co were talking to some man about something with Kagome and that no one could find her to ask her questions." Rin replied simply. Sesshoumaru was about to ask more to determine how much she knew when she interrupted him, directing a yellow glowing blank glaring at him through the rearview mirror, "Daddy must say sorry. Daddy likes Kagome, and Kagome is mad at Daddy. Apology, or she will run away, and Rin will be angry with Daddy."

Sesshoumaru stared at his daughter in the mirror, shock and disbelief engraved all over his face. Where had this child come from? She reminded Sesshoumaru of him at that age. She was very well aware of the happening around her yet, unlike him, her usual playful demeanor hid her true knowledge quite well. Maybe hearing wasn't all she picked up from him.

Nodding to her, and ignoring the hocking horns behind them, Sesshoumaru made a pinky promise to Rin that he would apologize to Kagome as soon as he could.

Pulling into the daycare, Sesshoumaru went to help Rin out of the car, but she was already out the car and at the door, waiting for him. He climbed the few little steps gracefully before opening the glass door and allowing Rin in before him.

As usual these past three weeks, Kagome was not there to greet them, but Ayame. She didn't really speak to him instead of a giving him times when he should come pick up Rin but never any pleasantries. He missed his moments with Kagome.

"Hello Miss Ayame." Rin greeted sweetly. Ayame picked her up and began to turn away in the direction of the play room when Rin tugged on her shirt. "Can we go to Miss Kagome's office, daddy wants to see her."

Ayame looked at him curiously and all he could do was keep his expressionless mask on as he nodded for her to lead the way. Putting Rin down, the ookami patted Rin's bottom for her to go play with the others. It was when the child was out of hearing range that she turned on him, fixing her large emerald eyes into glare directed at him as well as uncovering her fangs. She looked not one bit of frightening in her overalls and pink sweater. That ever growing belly of hers didn't add any menacing touches either.

Sesshoumaru remained in his place, not fazed by her display of aggression. She was a well pregnant female wolf demon. She wouldn't attack him for fear of her pups and he wouldn't harm her even if she tried.

"What do you want Lord Sesshoumaru?" Ayame growled more than asked. She didn't particularly have favor for any the men of their group right now but she wasn't ignorant as to whom she spoke with. He was still Lord and protector of the province and Kouga had kept his word on quitting work at Inuyasha's restaurant. He was currently working with his dad running the posts that protect the East. This made her the future lady of the Eastern Province. Being that both of them held diplomatic positions, as well as the treaty of Peace and Protection between their lands, they had to respect each other to some degree. At least in public…

"To apologize and try to make things right," he stated simply. He wasn't going to explain himself but he could tell her that much if it got him in the same room as her. "How has she been?"

Losing her aggression almost instantly, Ayame's tail swayed slightly as a whimper accompanied her answer, "I don't know; no one really knows. She's been playing hermit in her apartment or in her office since the incident. Sango says she's moving but I don't know anything about that. She's also had a lawyer stop by a few times but after that, she really hasn't said much to any of us."

"Go look after Rin and someone is crying outside." Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the back just as Ayame raced to the playground.

Slowly approaching the office he had visited three weeks prior, the Daiyoukai could feel the low hum of Kagome's aura. She must have been concentrating hard on the task before her because normally, she would have been able to sense him by now. Even though she did not finish her training, her miko abilities were sharp.

He let his talon touch the door knob, pushing his aura to pulse through the office from the bronze object. Instantly, her lulling calm aura was on high alert. He opened the door and swiftly kicked it close.

It was when he went to lean against the door did Kagome fully realized the situation. True, she had forgiven him along with the other men but that didn't mean she liked being in their present alone anymore. He made her feel stupid every time she thought about his light honey orbs gazed at her. It was only after the events following her break up with Inuyasha that she saw that he was staring at her with pity. She needed no one's pity; especially his.

"You must calm down," the watchful youkai stated, studying her appearance as she slowly went from alert to angry. Her emotions played across her features like a predictable movie. It didn't take him any time to figure out that if he wished to say what he wanted to her he must keep her calm enough to listen. And like most of the female population, Kagome was prone to succumbing to her temper and going on a rampage.

"What?" Kagome finally looked him in the eyes and he saw the hurt lingering in the baby blue depths.

"We need to talk and the only way to do that is if you are calm. I did not come here to hurt you," Sesshoumaru stepped towards her and she dismissed him by turning her back to him, refocusing her attention on the glowing computer monitor.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru-sama? You know very well that we are not on good terms and if there is nothing wrong with Rin, I do not see the reason for you being in here." Kagome curtly voiced to him. Deciding it would be better to bargain with her, Sesshoumaru sat. Sliding one ankle over his knee, he waited for her to speak again.

Kagome, giving up on her task before her, sat back in her rolling chair and stared at him blankly. Quickly, she noticed that he was not in his normal suit attire but in an outfit befitting a college student. His jeans were slightly baggy and the long sleeved stripped collared shirt was rolled up to the elbow. She also noticed the boa like appendage he always carried absent from his person, and vaguely wondered why. Her eye brow rose in question at his choice of clothing and he mocked her by raising his eye brow back.

Just as she had studied him, he studied her. The denim leggings she wore hugged her hips and legs like a second skin he wished to remove. Bright, colorful flats adored her feet but, like always, she hid her beautiful full figure under a huge full over swear that she probably got from one of her brothers.

Irritation playing a drum on her temples, Kagome rolled her eyes and straightened in her seat, leaning on her forearms to give him an unforgiving hard glare as she spoke again. "What is it that you want Western Lord? You are quickly becoming a waste of my time."

"Come to lunch with me."

It was fast and simple but the shock of such a blatant question had managed to catch her off guard. Her mask on indifference faltered for a few moments before it returned with force. The glare turned into a cold stare that made his shoulder twitch slightly. She and Rin had picked up too much from him.

"Mocking me will have your child removed from this daycare."

"So you would punish the innocent for the guilty's mistake?" Again, he had gotten her façade to slip.

"If deserved, yes. I do not wish to be parted from Rin. I love her, but I refuse to be mocked and tortured by you," Kagome plainly stated, her emotions leaking into her voice. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and decided to take control on the situation before it slipped through his claws.

"I ask you to come to lunch with me so that you may hear my side and fully know that wrongs I have committed against you. If you still wish to be mad at me, then at least you know what to be angry about. I wish to apology but to do so properly." Sesshoumaru studied Kagome silently as she thought about his words.

She took him in and tested his appearance. She wanted to truly forgive him and have her life back to normal but the wounds inflicted upon her were still too fresh; barely beginning to scab over. Kagome use to pride herself in knowing the Daiyoukai in a way that no one else did but did she really? Looking at the man before her and how his handsome featured contoured slightly made her think about his honesty. His silver eyebrows knitted together marginally, the corned of his mouth drooped to hint a frown but it was his eyes that truly caught her attention. They actually held sadness.

Sighing, she gathered her wallet from the cabinet below her and glared at him, "You have 90 minutes starting the moment I step from this office." Checking her watch, she stepped from the office and briskly left the daycare with Sesshoumaru hot on her heels.

_**~!~**_

He chose to take her to a small all natural restaurant a short block from her work. It took them ten minutes to get there, much to his pleasure as it didn't waste too much of his 90 minute time limit. He recalled that it was very private and that she liked their soups.

The two took a booth overseeing the city traffic and ordered their drinks. It wasn't until they had placed their orders that the uncomfortable silence tried to take its hold on them, but it seemed that Kagome was in no mood to wait.

"So are you going to spew how you were blackmailed or some other excuse or are you going to tell me how stupid I was for believing someone like you could befriend me? 'Cause honestly I can only see this as you ending any kind of affiliation with me or mocking me, so please say what you must quickly; I have had enough humiliation." Her voice shook on the last sentence, moister building in the corner of her eyes but quickly drawn back in and her strong resolve taking hold.

Sesshoumaru sighed and decided that he would make this quick, not bothering to beat around the bush. "I knew that Inuyasha had met Kikyo before he dated you." She flinched but said nothing. "I knew when they broke up, I knew when you two got together, I knew when he began his infidelity and I helped."

He let her have a moment to let it all sink in as the waitress brought them their drinks and food before continuing, not even bothering to look at what he ordered. He stared directly into her sapphire ocean eyes as he told her all he wished so much sooner. "Despite what many might think, Inuyasha and I are very much close when it comes to our brotherhood; I do not hate him or the human race," she recalled her jab at him hating Inuyasha. "I do despise his stupidity and am shamed by his lack of general common sense and respect but I do indeed hold him dear. He is my brother, even if only half of the blood that flows through our veins matches. That being said, I make sure to keep tabs on Inuyasha, and we have regular phone conversations to keep each other up to date with our lives. I realize it sounds quite weird and highly feminine but it is what we do.

"When you two became friend, he refused to stop talking about you. You truly meant the world to him simply because you were the first person who befriended him first before father stepped in to force the friendship as done with Kouga and several others. Later, Miroku followed your steps and many others. But there are still those who hate him because of his being and blood. Though the world is unsegregated, there is still much hate that pollutes it.

"It wasn't until Kikyo showed up that we all noticed the change. With you, he had become less rebellious and reckless and had calmed down but when she arrived, he took to being mature and serious. It was a refreshing breeze from the usual muck he carried around. From what he has told us, they were just fuck buddies and had been sleeping together for some time before Kikyo asked for more." He didn't want to spare her ears; he would be giving her the bold and honest truth. Sesshoumaru deemed it necessary for her to know the whole story, if no one else did.

"It was when you spoke your feelings for him that things began to turn south. For this, I must scold you. I have wanted to say this to you for so long Kagome," taking her hands he made her look him in the eyes as he carried on, "Never again let yourself be dragged under to the depths where you must ask for some man's hand. It is beautiful to be out spoke and to take charge but it is our gender that must chase yours, not the other way around. It is not only dishonorable to the male and you as well. You deserve so much better than that. You are a woman of worth; you're a woman worth chasing."

She took in his words and nodded, breaking the piercing contact and tried to force her shaking hands to take the food before her but his tale did not end there. "Do not take my words as blame for what happened. It is not your fault. You are rightly the victim in this situation. But when you asked Inuyasha for a committed relationship, he broke things off with Kikyo to do right by you and give you your rightful chance for his heart. Unfortunately his heart was already caged by Kikyo. It is this that caused him to run back to her when you introduced him to her when you two women moved in together.

"But instead of breaking his relationship with you, he decided to be greedy and keep you both to himself. When I realized this, I could not stand for it but I was so close to you Kagome," he whispered her name, his lemon yellow orbs showing her an emotion she could not place justifiably. "You and I were so close, and if I were to be honest with you, I value you over Inuyasha. My selfishness led me to bite the apple. It was the want to protect you and preserve our relationship that led me to helping the hanyou. I truly wanted you to be happy, even in a lie with my idiotic brother.

"For this I am sorry. It was I that lied to you when asked questions and helped keep the scandal from the press so that you would not find out that way. I was the one to ask you to keep Rin so that you would be preoccupied. But in my defense, it was also I that went to him constantly, went to Kikyo as well, begging them to put a stop to all this ridiculousness and finally tell you. We all did, but in the end, it was not our mess to clean. He needed to tell you, not anyone else. If we had, it would have ended much worse."

Leaning forward to regain her eye contact, Sesshoumaru touched her chin, "I am so very sorry Kagome. I hurt you in a way that is unforgivable. I abused your trust and if I could I would rewind time and start anew but I cannot. I beg of you to forgive this Sesshoumaru before you and to please allow him back into your life as things were once. I do not wish to loose someone precious to me Kagome."

There, he laid out most of his cards. It would be her decision on whether to cut him from her existence or move past this hardship and keep going. Sesshoumaru sat and waited.

Kagome lost herself in thought, sitting extremely still for a human. Her mind replayed his words and her brain shocked her as what she thought about all this. He had helped her. Not Inuyasha…

He kept the press away from them so that she could be spared the mortification; and kept her busy so that she would not feel the hurt of Inuyasha's absence. True, he had lied… for her. He had done it all… for her. Not once did he claim his actions in the name of his brother but in her name. He did care for her, enough to jeopardize the friendship with his brother. And he was man enough to admit it and come here today and ask her for forgiveness.

She couldn't think. Only one answer kept popping in her mind.

So, Kagome decided to just be simple and honest, like he had been with her. "I forgive you Sesshoumaru, I had already done that. And I want you and Rin to stay in my life. There is nothing I would like more though, than to start over our… connection because continuing from here, I don't know how to take the first step… I don't know Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru took her words to heart, a small smile tingling the corner of his mouth. She wanted him, and his daughter, in her life. Gracefully, he rose from his seat, taking his cold food to the counter and handing it to the cashier, saying something to her before leaving.

Stunned, Kagome watched him. Tears began to fill her eyes as the cashier came up to the booth and swiftly took the drinks and her plate away. She turned her head to look out the window, cars and people passing her by without notice. The door to the restaurant opened, chiming a small bell, but Kagome refused to look up.

Someone cleared their throat behind her.

Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru standing before her, rubbing the back of his neck. Almost nervously, his eyes shifted around, until they finally landed on her cerulean orbs. Standing straight, he gave her a calm half smile before speaking, "Hello there, my name is Sesshoumaru Taisho. I saw you through the window and believed I knew you."

Kagome gave him a confused look, shaking her head. It took her a few moments before she laughed a bit and tried to hide the smile on her lips. He grinned stupidly back.

"Hello there Sesshoumaru, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Now that you mention it, you do look rather familiar." Kagome blushed slightly as he took her extended hand, his talons skimming across her fingers delicately, and kissed it.

Kagome tried to stop her school girl giggle from bubbling but she couldn't help it. If she hadn't just graduated university, despite still taking class for pure enjoyment, her behavior would have made her think she was still in high school. It was too much. She wanted a fresh start with this man and here he was, giving it to her; literally.

She glanced back at their still linked hands and noticed his seemed to shrink hers the longer they were held together. It wasn't like that with Inuyasha, were their hands fit like two halves. She took a good look at his hands again, noticing that they were warm and welcoming despite the calluses. It felt almost loving and steady. Rin was to thank for that, she guessed; that child really did a number on him and made Sesshoumaru much more of a great leader for this country, for all races.

"Well, please allow me the pleasure of treating you to lunch. That is, if I'm not being too forward." Sesshoumaru left it all into Kagome's hands where they took this. Though he wished for a deeper relationship, to start such so suddenly, would be too much to ask.

Tipping her head to the seat across from her, Kagome accepted his proposal and the two fell into an easy light conversation through lunch. Neither noticed the ninety minute time limit slip to two and almost three hours. Sesshoumaru returned Kagome back to her place of employment with a renewed bond blooming.

_**~!~**_

To say that Kikyo and Inuyasha had been having the perfect engagement thus far would be like saying that saying Elton John was a straight male stripper. Sure, they appeared in public as the long lost lovers that were finally together, but behind closed doors everything went to hell. Ever since that night four weeks ago, Inuyasha had been stepping on egg shells. Kikyo had yet to forgive him or let him forget.

Don't get the situation wrong, she still loved him, she was marrying and mating him right? She just couldn't trust a thing he did or say. He came home with flowers, she assumed he did something wrong. He picked her up from work; she guessed he spent too much money. He tried to touch her, she told him to sleep on the couch.

Again, they still loved each other and wished to get married. Getting pasted Inuyasha's fidelity proved to be harder than anything Kikyo could process. Not because he had sex, no. If that was the problem she would have punished him accordingly and let it drop after that. It was having sex with _her_ that ticked the woman off. It was the fact that the _she_ meant so much to him that he would cheat on his fiancé to make _her_ happy.

Kikyo questioned Inuyasha's loyalty and that's where her inner crazy started. The older woman honestly couldn't comprehend what went through the hanyou's mind. The friendship between him and the young woman should not be strong enough to cause him to do such a deceit.

After much contemplation, Kikyo realized something.

It was all Kagome's fault.

How else would she explain her soon to be mate's ridiculous actions? Inuyasha was stupid at times, everyone realized that, but for Kagome to take advantage of him and be so desperate for his affections to ask for such a favor, was inexcusable; just like it was inexcusable for him to give into such an offer. Both of them would pay for their offenses against her and Inuyasha would be forgive; maybe Kagome. But for now, they were both on her shit list.

Kikyo sighed as she sat on the couch situated in the living room. She smoothed out her white capris and flower patterned blouse, admiring her red toes through her also white sandals. For their mutual benefit, she would play nice with Inuyasha while they visited his parents. They had yet to meet and she did want to make a good impression with them, but with class later and her and Inuyasha still fighting, she doubt that she would be so cheerful.

Inuyasha came in a few moments later, donning a ragged yellow tank top and black jeans. The miko almost ran her manicured nails down her face as she saw the bright red 'Kill Me Alive' written on the front of his shirt. She became more frustrated when he grabbed his red leather jacket. Sensing his fiancé's agitation Inuyasha came to squat between her legs, "Are you really still mad at me sweetheart?"

"Yes, but more so Kagome now…" Kikyo stated blankly. Inuyasha hated that she blamed his best friend for his unfaithfulness but he was just relieved to not be the target for her wrath anymore. They were getting married, not going to war. He wished they could just move on.

_**~!~**_

The desk shook as a large paw-like fist crashed into its sleek wooden top. 'Why must these pups be so stupid?' Lord Toga thought to himself as his eyes scanned the morning paper once more. Kagome, the young woman his youngest pup was 'involved' with, stood in one photo towards the bottom. Her hand was raised, poised in the post slap position with his eldest son's bright red face twisted to the side from the force of the miko's unforgiving smack.

In the upper right, his youngest dumb ass pup stood. At least Sesshoumaru had a reason to look stupid. Inuyasha stood in the picture, his mouth wide open, his left eye twitching and some twit hanging off his arm that closely resembled Kagome. Already through the picture, he could tell by her arrogant and snobbish stance that he would have difficulty coming to accept her.

Lord Toga had set up the party that Friday for his son and daughter-to-be Kagome because he had found the marriage/mating certificate and ring in his pup's home office. Apparently, judging by the slashing article and photos, the party didn't go according to plan. It had been more than a month and the party's events were still making front page news.

He had yet to speak with his pups and their friends because he and his wife had taken a trip to their country estate to get some alone time. He and Izayoi had not heard the news until they returned and even then he kept his mate in the dark. Now that he was back though, they were all coming over, with this new woman, for a nice cup of tea and an ass whipping. His pups and their friends had fucked up royally. He was a retired general about to enter in his nine hundred and seventy eighth year of living. He shouldn't still have to wipe these grown men's asses when they shit their pants and bite off more than they could chew. They shouldn't still be shitting their pants in the first place!

His growing inner rant was disrupted by the doorbell. He debated with himself for a split second on whether he should even cause himself the stress by opening the door. His mate and love answered for him. He almost shot out to her side to stop her from sliding the dead bolt back and opening the door.

"Hey ma," His youngest came in first, Inuyasha, followed by the girl who was featured in the articles. She said nothing while he kissed her cheek. His mother gave the girl a questioning look, but dismissed her. The hanyou's usual leather jacket hung off his shoulder with a ragged yellow tank top underneath that stated "Kill Me Alive". Of all the stupid shirts the boy of his age wore, it had to be the dumbest. He had tried to get Inuyasha to grow up and become at least a responsible hanyou adult, but the boy loved being stupid more than he did having food on the table.

Sesshoumaru followed through next, not speaking a word, but giving a gentle hug to his step mother before stepping away. The silvery white mane that hung in a low tail draped over his left shoulder while the mokomoko every full blooded inu youkai got when they came of age hung from his right shoulder His cold golden eyes hardened with stress and the heavy dark bags under his eyes giving away his weary state. His typical uptight business suit forgotten today and was replaced with black slacks and a form fitting blue collared shirt. At least the pup kept to tradition.

"Hey Mrs. Taisho, long time no see! What's shaking sexy mama?" Kouga, the disruptive and hyperactive ookami prince jetted in. His speed was well known by everyone but what he was most known for in this house hold was hitting on his wife. It used to be playful and funny to watch the wolf cub stumbled in and hug his mate, saying he was going to steal her away one day. Now, however, he wanted to rip the boy's hands off his mate's hips.

"Hello dear, it has been too long." Izayoi politely took Kouga's hands off her and set them on his black tank top, grimacing at his dirty bare feet. His jean shorts smudged and ripped in random places and like every other time he was out that didn't require shoes.

Kouga tried to land a quick peck on Izayoi's cheek but Inuyasha gave a swift kick to the back of his knee and sent the ookami down to the hard tile. Miroku took his chance then to step in and give a tender hug to the older woman, not saying a word, before wondering off into the living room with the others. Toga could see from where he leaned on the banner of the second floor that the boy hadn't changed his clothes or taken a bath in at least three days. His violet eyes dulled with exhaustion. The black button-down and slacks he wore were wrinkled and dirty, the smell of his grimy flesh wafting up to the general's nose.

Suddenly, Inuyasha yelp and all eyes were on the petite black haired woman now standing in the middle of the living room, her heeled sandal wedging into his son's foot. He had missed her completely, blanking out her attendance as well as her entering his home. Her huge brown eyes scanned her surroundings before landing on Toga's wife. Sparks ignited a raging fire in her eyes as she turned back to Inuyasha then disappeared to speak to Lady Taisho, "Hello, I'm Kikyo. You must be Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi. I'm his mate and wife-to-be."

Izayoi stood dumb founded before the beautiful model-like younger woman. 'Wife-to-be? Where is Kagome?' She thought to herself. Toga and every other youkai heard the inhuman growl peel from the older woman's throat as her gaze locked in on her mate, then her son.

"So when was someone going to tell me that Inuyasha and Kagome were no longer together? Hm? Moments before the wedding or when the priest says 'You may now kiss the bride,' and Inuyasha lifted this woman's veil?" Izayoi voice rose with anger as she glared at the men in her life. Inuyasha and Toga had seen a fair share of it directed towards them in their lives; to everyone else, it was a refreshing breeze from the stale polite air about her that she always held as a lady of society.

"Honey," Toga appeared behind her, his huge paws resting on her shoulders in a comforting notion, "Maybe you should read this first before we begin our little 'Idiots of the Year' meeting?" Toga smiled at his own sarcasm. Huffing, Izayoi snatched the morning paper her mate held and silently read. Toga internally grinned as he sat down in his leather La-Z boy.

Everyone took a seat somewhere in the room, mutely watching the older woman begin to read the article they all had read before. But what they didn't know was Toga hadn't given her just one article, oh no. He had clipped all the articles from the past month about what happened and attached them together on sheets of paper just for this occasion.

His grin grew from the inside out, spreading his lips apart to flash his dangerous fangs as he eyed his wife. Fire seemed to rise from her skin as she continued on reading, looking up at their sons ever so often. If he had not known better, he would have thought her a priestess preparing to strike.

The woman, Kikyo, sat in her mate's lap and Inuyasha seemed to be cowering away from his mother to hide behind her shoulder. Miroku zoned out into his own world, still not saying anything but Kouga sitting between hanyou and the lawyer, was shaking slightly as his tail moved around nervously. Sesshoumaru wanted to smile at the trouble Izayoi would give Inuyasha and Kikyo, until he remembered he would be getting it just as bad too.

Knocking the flowers on the coffee table over as she threw the papers down, the pictures of Inuyasha and Kikyo in various couple-type poses spread across the low marble slab. Izayoi set a piercing stare into her son's eyes. "What have you done?" she asked in a low murmur. Inuyasha sputtered to answer, his grasp on Kikyo tightening.

"Have I taught you no respect? No discipline, honor, or dignity? Your father and I worked hard for you to have what you wanted and needed! You have spat in our face for the last time!" Izayoi's voice took a crescendo as she side stepped the coffee table and stopped in front of her son. None too gently, she grabbed Kikyo's shoulder, her well-manicured nails digging into the soft flesh. "Move," the older woman all but growled.

Slightly startled, Kikyo quickly clutched Izayoi's wrist rashly, earning her a warning growl from her mate beside them. Keeping up her cool façade, Kikyo let go and slipped from Inuyasha's lap to the floor a few inches away. "Pup, I love you. But your foolishness now has to come to an end. You will be seventy one years old in six months and I refuse to have this reckless and stupid behavior continue!"

Turning to face the rest of the young men she had helped raise, Izayoi continued on her rant, "I don't know exactly what hand you all had in this ridiculous and shameful game Inuyasha has played with these two ladies, but rest assured that I will make you all pay evenly for your parts. You all have great common sense and yet you still took part in his ignorant childish shit!" Everyone's eyes widened at the Lady's choice of words. None of them had ever heard her curse before and the fact that she did so properly made each of them fear her more. Hushed laughed start around the angered Lady of the West. The laughter was cut short, however, when a size seven manila stiletto heel impaled the wall behind the couch, barely missing Kouga. They turned their attention back to Izayoi, her stance still powerful even with four inches taken off her left side.

It was then that Toga actually noticed his wife's choice of clothing today. She looked so modern and young. Izayoi's chocolate brown mane was tied up in a high pony tail with a colorful ribbon that matched the long vest on her shoulders. Her typical kimono was replaced with a plain white tank top and skinny jeans. She could almost pass as Inuyasha's younger sister, but the way she held herself demanded respect and authority. 'Kami, if her anger didn't make her look so terrifyingly beautiful' Toga thought with a grin, 'If I didn't love my balls so much, I might take my chance and take her right here, right now.'

She began her uneven stomp through the carpeted living room and halls to the kitchen when she called over her shoulder, "And don't think you've gotten away with not telling me this before now, husband dear!" The kitchen swing door squealed on its hinges, silence was otherwise heard. All thoughts of getting some tonight came to an abrupt halt inside Toga's mind. He whimpered.

The quiet sizzle of breakfast came to those with enhanced hearing. The smell of Izayoi's special chocolate banana pancakes drifted in from under the door way. They all perked up as she walked out of the kitchen fifteen minutes later with four large serving plates running over with pancakes, accompanied by pitchers of milk and orange juice and a bowl of fresh fruit from the back gardens all neatly placed on the white wood push cart. She smiled, reaching behind her and throwing out a dozen unknown objects.

Sesshoumaru and Toga were the first to catch said objects. "Crunchy Munchies?" Toga asked incredulous as he held the odd smelling bar to his nose. They gave questioning looks as the Lady's two hand maids and several other such helpers came from all about the house to gather around Izayoi.

"Oh did you think this was for you? No, no, no my lovelies, these are not. The staff and I are going to have a breakfast party out on the lanai to reward them on their hard work and loyalty and commitment and trustworthiness! Have a nice talk husband dear." The staff began to cheer behind her as they all made their way down the hall and out to the back yard with delicious food.

They all turned to glare at Inuyasha, who sat in his seat acting unaffected by the lack of his mother's cooking.

"Dammit, mutt face!" Kouga yelled, breaking the silence that had yet again settled amongst the small group. "Why did you lie to her? Hell, I don't even mind you lying to protect her but if you knew and loved Kikyo like you said you did, why did you string Kagome along for so long?" Inuyasha cut him off then, not about to take any crap.

"You shut your damn mouth! You have no right to judge or yell at me when you were the first one to know about Kikyo and the first to start helping me out! Wasn't it you who offered your old apartment up for me and Kikyo to use for privacy?" Kouga fumed, stepping up to Inuyasha and pushing the younger male back.

"I did that to protect Kagome! If you were going to go around cheating on her, the least you could have done is not fault your secret around town for everyone to know!"

"Bull shit and you know it! You just helped me to give yourself a better chance into her pants!"

"Lies! And you know it! I had Ayame by then and once I got her, my feeling for Kagome changed to nothing more than a brother-sister relationship!" At these words, Miroku finally joined the present time. He stared at the two with renewed life in his eyes.

"Enough," Toga roared, his giant fist coming down on his La-Z boy with so much strength that the arm made a loud crack before clumping off to dangle limply at the side.

The boy's backed away from each other and sat back in their seats as Toga's powerful youkai began to make them dizzy. Only Sesshoumaru seemed unaffected by the swirl of raw energy, but should they look closely, they would all see the sweat starting to bead about his brow.

"Now, I have not spoken with Kagome yet nor have I spoken with either of you on just how much you all are involved in this scandal but I will find out and hand out repercussions to each of you. As of you female," he redirected his eyes to Kikyo who still sat by the feet of Inuyasha. "Although meeting you this way was a terrible regret, I cannot over look the way you came to be known in this house hold. With that said, you will have to work hard to gain mine as well as my mate's approval."

Kikyo huffed, standing and squaring her shoulder at the old youkai before her. "Say and think what you want, Toga," Inuyasha winced at Kikyo's purpose slip of the tongue. Kikyo continued on without so much of a suffix of respect. "I do not care what you or your mate thinks! I am Inuyasha's soon mate and soon to-be wife, not yours, not your mate's, and not anyone else's!"

Toga took no time in silencing her. Grasping her neck tightly, he flung her like a rag doll towards the door. His blood red eyes held her gaze for a moment longer before looking away. Emerald irises flew to Inuyasha and a low growl ripped from the old inu's throat. Coughing and wheezing, Kikyo stayed on the floor; a wise move on her part thought by all.

"Whelp," Toga addressed Inuyasha roughly, struggling with his beast for control heard through his voice, "Teach your mate the proper respect, or I shall do it for you. She speaks to me like that again, and I won't hesitate to take her tongue as my next meal. She's lucky to still have arms for touching your mother in that manner." Toga took a calming breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the red hadn't receded but his normal honey irises had returned.

"Inuyasha, let's start with you. Start from the beginning and I swear if one slither of a lie slips from your lips I will back hand you to the Southern Border." A rare ghost of a smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips, though no one noticed.

One by one, they told their story of how the whole thing had started. It all followed a base story line though with little details and deals they had with the hanyou. It was utterly complex in its simple state. Inuyasha loved Kagome, but only enough to be jealous. He was selfish, that was for sure and in his selfishness, he held on to Kagome as tightly as he could. Besides Kouga and Miroku, Kagome had been his only true friend. When she became more to him, he used her as a safety blanket. When Kikyo came into the picture, Inuyasha finally found love but was still unwilling to let go of his 'safety blanket'. It was during the first month or so that Kouga began to help them out, followed by Miroku. Despite what they all thought Sesshoumaru didn't help them through actions but through words. He was the one to distract Kagome and reassure her of Inuyasha's love and faithfulness in hopes that Inuyasha would give up his fling with Kikyo. He would send Rin over to her to keep her busy and mind off Inuyasha. He had also been bribing the press to keep quiet. Really, it might have been mostly his fault that Kagome took so long to catch on to what Inuyasha had been hiding.

Having heard enough, Miroku stood to leave but hesitated. Somewhere in the blurred background, someone called to him, but his mind kept going back to what Kagome had said back at the party. It was all true; she had been there when no one else was. She even got Sango to come back to him despite all that she had just gone through. Though he was still kicked out of the house, his wife was at least texting him.

Thinking of Sango and Kagome made him think of his sister, Mika. Tears started to blur his vision as Miroku tried to fight the fog of memories that threatened to over whelm him. Mika would not have gone through anything Kagome had because he would not have let it. Yet, he had let his adoptive sister come to harm.

Miroku heaved uncontrollably, his chest trying to collapse, as he took the necessary steps towards the hall the led to the guest bathroom. He was stopped half way there by a person he didn't expect.

Sesshoumaru gave him a knowing look and took him into a rough grip around the monk's nape as he wept. It wasn't a hug but it was enough for the other man to get some comfort. Though he was not involved in the incident with his younger sister, Sesshoumaru knew her well through his and Miroku's high school and college years and had come to love her like his own sister. It caused him great sadness to hear the youthful teen pass away just like it did everyone else.

It was only when he calmed down enough to wipe his eyes did Miroku he take a deep breath and right his mind. Looking at the Great Dog General's oldest son, he nodded in thanks as Sesshoumaru went back to the living room to sit and wait for his return.

As he watched the young Daiyoukai stride away, the lawyer thought of how odd it was for the man to show such compassion, even in such a small dose. It seemed out of place for the youkai to even notice the emotions of others. Whatever sparked the change, Miroku would ask about it later.

Touching back on his thoughts of Kagome and Mika, his body seemed to fill with anger as he recalled everything else that had been chaining him with guilt for the last year. Going back into the living room where everyone still sat talking and now eating, he stood before Inuyasha. "Miroku, have you been crying man? Seriously, stop being such a wimp and –"

Miroku punched Inuyasha square in the jaw.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha rubbed his jaw, looking back at Miroku. "What the hell was –"Again, Miroku threw a fist into Inuyasha's neck, knocking the hanyou to the carpeted floor.

"Don't come near Kagome again!" Miroku yelled out, his voice rough and unforgiving. "I let you do a lot of shit to her that I would never have allowed to be done to Mika!" The mention of her name made Inuyasha wince, "I love Kagome; she's like the second sister I never got! She is the second chance I get to be the best older brother I should have been with Mika and protect her from anything. Yes, I helped you and I never should have but this shit ends now. Don't come near her, don't speak to her, look at her or even think a thought in her direction! I mean it!"

Miroku turned, getting on his knees and bowing low to Toga, who stood behind him slightly mad that his pup had been assaulted in his own home. Kikyo ran to Inuyasha's side, checking his face and neck but Inuyasha remained silent.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't mean any disrespect towards you or your house hold but what I did was called for and should have been done long ago. I will show myself the door and never return." Miroku straightened and headed towards the door when a large paw came down on his shoulder and stopped him.

"That won't be necessary son; Come back at least once every two weeks. To make it up to me, arrange a 'girl's day' for your wife and mine. They should get better acquainted before the birth of your two children. And get a message to Kagome, I wish to check on her personally, after she has had some time to cope. Come back with your wife this Sunday for lunch. It's time you got a new family." Miroku nodded before showing himself out.

_**~!~**_

Time passed like it always does, changing the season from gold to white. Sesshoumaru and Kagome grew ever closer, coming full circle back to where they use to be. She still worked late and hardly talked to anyone, but at least she was back playing with the kids and greeting Rin at the door.

She was hiding something, and he knew it. The stress the wafted with young woman's aura gave a telling signing that she more than likely needed help but, being that they had only started over a month ago, he didn't want to over step any boundaries.

As it was, she wanted him closer.

When Rin and another orange topped youkai ran off to play, he could not remember the child's name, the miko hesitated to leave. He took the moment to admire the miko's figure while her head was turned and made a mental note on how beautiful she looked in purple.

"Well Kagome, I must be going. I will see you again tonight to pick up Rin," he nodded a goodbye and turned to leave. Something warm and soft filled him palm though and when he looked into his hand, there was hers. He couldn't believe his eyes. Kagome was holding his hand.

His heart stood still when he turned and saw her gazing up at him with a longing yet needing look. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard and took her hands in between his lean paws before bringing them up to his lips. He brought her closer when moister began to collect in the corners of her baby blue orbs. The Daiyoukai reached out and stroked her silky bluish black mane and couldn't help but revel in the texture.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered a few moments later.

"Yes Kagome?"

"I need your help," she stated quietly. He nodded, slipping an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her forehead. The tears sprang from her eyes and the man hoped that whatever kind of trouble she was in, he would be able to help. He could smell nor sense anything physically wrong with her but she reeked of exhaustion and desperation. Leading her to the back office, he listened as she explained what was needed.

* * *

_**Term Bank:**_

_**Miko – Priestess**_

_**Hanyou - half breed**_

_**inu - dog**_

_**youkai - demon**_

_**ookami - wolf**_

_**Daiyoukai - Youkai Lord**_

_**Wow so very emotional this chapter, and a very sensitive side of Sesshoumaru shown. I tried to make him compassionate yet strong. I hope I didn't make him too mushy. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon, within a month, but I'm warning you all that I'll be busier and unable to write like I want so chapters will come out slower. Btw, if anyone could help me with a beta, it would be appreciated! **_

_**Review please! **_

_**Love Mari 3**_


	5. The Wonderful World of Angry Women

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character's that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not make a profit from writing this story, I write for my and my reader's entertainment. Also I do not own any song(s) used in this chapter. The artists of said song(s) have complete ownership and I do not make a profile by using them. Thank You. **_

_**P.S. – Thank you all for the wonderful feedback! And for those who don't review, just having my 'Reads/Views' count shoot up is enough! I never thought my story would be any kind of popular so thank you. **_

_**A Review a Day, Keeps My Sanity at Bay (it's a good thing)**_

_**-Love Mari 3**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**The Wonderful World of Angry Women**_

"So explain the situation _entirely. _Giving me the straight facts is one thing but it does not help me understand what it is you wish for me to do." Sesshoumaru sighed to himself as he looked over the documents of the folder Kagome had given him a week ago. He was right to assume she needed help but from the looks of the mess of papers, she would need a lot more than just advice. The woman was trying to take a bite out of life that would prove to be too much.

"I just need to know what to do Sesshoumaru!" Kagome all but screamed, slamming her fist into the wood of her desk. Her office had grown warmer and more confined as the hour mark drew nearer. Jacket and sweater had been discarded, sleeves rolled up with a tie loosened; the rambling of plans and thoughts brought only made the pair grow weary.

"Kagome, you're asking me to tell you how to handle something I have never dealt with before. It is stated clearly what they are looking for. I cannot think of a way to say it more defined!" Sesshoumaru raised his voice to her but quickly checked himself. They were both tired and frustrated; it wouldn't help to have a yelling match.

"Kagome, the agency wants you to stabilize your life as well as provide suitable training arrangements for a young youkai. As for the training, I will be more than happy to help him, _for free, _but living arrangements is something you need to set straight. That doesn't mean drown yourself in something that you are not ready for.

Buying a house is a big deal, but it is worse when you are ill prepared. You two would be perfectly fine in a two bedroom apartment and it would be easy for you to provide for him and yourself without losing yourself in debt or bills. You want to adopt this boy, but if you bring him to an insecure environment, it will ruin you and him both."

"Sesshoumaru," she looked into his lemon honey eyes, pleading to give her the answers she desperately needed, "I just want to make him happy." Sighing as he wiped a clawed hand down his face, he stood, offering his other hand to the female companion.

"Come," was his only words before half dragging her from the small room all the way to the spacious outdoor playground area.

There, his daughter played in the flower beds with a carrot topped young youkai boy at her side. He colored on the concrete with the chalk Kagome had brought him that morning. The pair watched the children interact with such ease; their laughter filtering to their ears even from such a great distance.

The Lord of the West slid an arm around the woman beside him and urged her to sit on a bench a few steps away. There, they continued to watch the show in comfortable silence. It wasn't until the carrot topped boy's nose started to twitch, were they discovered.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he stumbled into a run then jumped to the miko, Rin following on his heels. She gladly welcomed them with an open encirclement of her arms. Sesshoumaru held his arm up to support the woman holding both children from falling as there was no back to the bench. He silently thanked whoever built it, for it gave him a chance to have his arm draped over her the way he wished to without need of an excuse.

After a few moments, she let the children go with a kiss on each of their foreheads, before leaning back into Sesshoumaru's embrace. He whispered in her ear, his warm breath fanning over the sensitive skin, "You need not worry about fancy houses or expensive luxuries; you make him happier than anyone else by accepting him. He just wants your love."

Sesshoumaru could not say who he spoke of: Shippo or himself.

_**~!~**_

The heavily pregnant woman sat on her couch, petting the two tailed neko-youkai by her side. The second box of sugar cookies were demolished as easily as the first and the ex-S.W.A.T member could not find anything in her to care. Her own self-pity clouded the need to monitor her health or to make arrangements to get to her check-up in the morning.

Silent tears rolled down her eyes as her companion purred and meowed for her attention, but her mind had drifted to the past. Her husband and sister filled her every thought. Was she wrong to still love her husband after all the betrayal he committed to her sister? Was she betraying her sister by choosing to want her husband in her life again? Would Kagome turn her back to her because of her longing or shatter more than she already had? Sango couldn't will her hand up to remove the tears that blurred her vision.

A loud banging and the doorbell ringing shocked her back into the present.

Startled, the woman struggled to her feet and tried to clear her face as she went to the door and opened it. There, still clad in their S.W.A.T uniforms, stood three of her seven old co-workers. Between the two smaller men a bruised, scared, and unhealthy Miroku twitched in their grasp.

"Sango-chan!" Bankotsu and Jakotsu yelled in unison until her ragged appearance became noticed; Suikotsu pushed pasted the two men in front of him and gathered the expecting female in his arms. All three of the men quickly forgot their playful demeanor. The three gathered around her, each taking an appendage to message and rub as she tried to calm herself to answer their ranting questions. Miroku was all but forgotten…

_Almost_.

Bankotsu was the first to remember the other male and quickly collected him from the front door; bring him to sit quietly in a chair at the dining room table. After ensuring that the lawyer would not move nor make a sound, via ropes and duct tape, he returned to his former teammate's side and began to stroke her belly.

"Sango babe, you need to calm down. This stress isn't good for you, and you can be damn sure its upsetting the lil' mamas here," the Puerto Rican youkai smiled sadly and began to stroke the woman's stomach soothingly. Out of the seven brothers, Bankotsu was the only one to be adopted. It was obvious considering his siblings were all pale with red or dark brown hair; he had the blackest of hair with russet skin. Everyone around them always wanted to know his story, especially females, and it annoyed the hell out of him. The few female friends he did have, he was overly protective of them because they _didn't _question him, just accepted. For Sango to be hurt, someone had some explaining to do.

"He's right, you need to calm down or deal with this situation quickly, get it out of your system, before something happens that modern medicine cannot cure," Suikotsu added. Having gone to med school before switching to the police academy, he actually knew what he was talking about. He and Sango were the closest because he cared for her like the little sister he always wanted; instead he got Jakotsu…

"Whatever! You two are so not helping, you're just making her more worried! I mean, have you even _noticed_ how greasy her hair is? Babe, want to go wash up? I'll run you a nice bubble bath and wash your hair!" Jakotsu all but sang as he ran from the room. The homosexual male was the youngest of the brothers and had once been a great hair stylist. But, the evil temper that had plagued every brother had quickly put an end to that career choice seeing as he would maul any customer to question his judgment. After Sango had to bail him out the fifth time, she quickly suggested to him and his brothers to go into the police academy to release their pent up aggression.

The three left sitting on the couch held on to the silence as it engulfed the room. It set the atmosphere to a calmer tone, allowing to only woman present to unwind slightly. With a deep breath, she began to tell the brothers everything that surrounded her in these last months, from Kagome's situation to Miroku being kicked out. They knew something was wrong with this Higurashi family but never did they think this kind of _drama. _

The first emotion to sufferance was, of course, rage. They knew and loved Kagome just as much as Sango but, with some pleading, they simmered down the want for blood; but it didn't yield their tongues. They lashed out, yelling in pure confusion as to why no one had bothered to tell them or their brothers. Had they been brought in, Kagome would have had an easier situation to deal with when coming face to face with the betrayal considering the bastard would be dead.

Bankotsu was particularly pissed considering he had backed off of his chase for Kagome's affection _because_ of Inuyasha. True those feelings he had once held for her had changed but it didn't change the hatred he held for himself. Had he pursued her more vigorously, she wouldn't have gone for the hanyou bastard in the first place.

The next emotion was pity. But it was quickly replaced with the want to help. They both knew how the couple cherished each other and to have them broken apart, at such an important time for the family, was beyond cruel.

"Talk to him sweetheart, please. You want him back home more than you realize," Bankotsu whispered to Sango when she looked back to the dining room table, Miroku still tied up and duct taped but listening intently.

He had been listening, trying to understand his wife's point of view of this mess he had helped create. It was only by sheer will that he didn't cry. Inuyasha was right when he said he needed to man up. His family needed him and he was spending time in Sesshoumaru's spare room crying and wallowing in self-loathing. He steeled himself then, vowing to come back home before the twins were born. He _would _fix this.

Sudden movement from across the table drew him from his musing. In the time he had tuned out the others in the room, something had been said and done to have them move to surround him. Sango waddled past him and into Jakotsu's arms. It was then he remembered the youngest male was fixing his wife a nice bath.

Cutting alerted him to the other two. The tape firmly pressed to his mouth was ripped off without mercy, burning the sensitive skin underneath. He looked at the two men towering over him. The lawyer didn't flinch or cower under their piercing stares, simply stared back. They helped him stand and pushed him towards the bathroom door were Jakotsu was coming from.

"She's all settled into the water and I lathered her hair really good, so go help her rinse it out and then dry it for her. A wet head for bed is an ill head for breakfast," the cross-dresser sung out as he passed Miroku.

"We'll take our leave and let you two talk. We'll be back in a few days to check on her," Suikotsu held the door open for his brothers to leave before him but Miroku stopped Jakotsu quickly, telling him about the spa day he planned for Kagome, Sango and Izayoi. After adding it would all be his treat and inviting him to tag along, Jakotsu agreed. Miroku thanked his ancestors, locking the door behind them before just about running to the bathroom. The site that greeted him, he would never forget.

It was truly something purely instinctual for a man to see his woman, swollen with his child, and take pride. Sure the site was arousing, but it was beautiful beyond belief. Everything he loved, all wrapped in one body, it amazed him. He wanted to kick himself in the balls for ever causing harm to such a creature. Mika would have killed him for he had done, and at that thought his cloth casted right arm and hand started to ache a little.

Sango lay in the tub, humming some tune he found familiar, as she poured bubbles and warm water over her stomach. Taking his reeking shirt off in the humid room, he came to rest on the side of the tub, rubbing his cheek against it slowly. When she began to run her wet fingers through his black tangled locks, he felt safe.

"I hate you," she whispered, ruining the moment. Miroku quickly sat up, seeing her hazel eyes silently sobbing. "I hate you because I love you so much; I betray my own family for you. I want you to come home, but my sister needs me. I dream of you at night, yet in the morning you are taboo. Kagome will hate me if I allow you to go unpunished; to allow you to come home as if nothing had happened. Suikotsu said that I fear unnecessarily because Kagome would never want us to be anything but happy, but how can I wish to be happy with the person who helped hurt her. Miroku, I don't know what to do…"

Bittersweet agony perfumed the bathroom as silent sobs wracked the woman's frame. Her husband held her head to his chest tightly, letting her anguish seep into his skin. What could he do? What did you say to break the perfect cycle of disloyalty and deception? To gain happiness, others are harmed. Self-sacrifices are twisted to ignite a new cycle. Someone had to break the cycle, but how?

The first step forward is the hardest; if it wasn't it wouldn't be life.

_**~!~**_

The woman looked through the various articles and pictures taken that month with rage. She just wanted to destroy _something!_ How dare Sesshoumaru and his mutt of a brother display this kind of behavior before her daughter! She knew they were both stupid but she thought Sesshoumaru had _some _sense of responsibility.

These articles proved her wrong.

Apparently not only was his brother causing scandal throughout their family but Sesshoumaru was fueling his flame! From her readings and understanding, the younger brother had two women, got tired of one of them, and gave said woman to Sesshoumaru.

Shameful.

Picking up a picture of the woman in question from the passenger seat, she examined her features. She was quit plain and homely; nothing notably special appearance wise except her rare sky blue eyes, and even they were dull.

Laughter caught her attention and drew her eyes across the street. Her husband and child were entering the daycare and the woman, _Kagome_ was her name, was there to greet them. Taking a calming breath, the woman focused on the scene beyond the glass windows. Her daughter leapt into the dark haired woman's arms and the woman in turn held her tightly.

A growl parted her lips. That was her daughter, not the little whore's! Kagome Higurashi had single handedly brought shame to the Taisho household, more specifically, her former husband Sesshoumaru and destroyed their family. The woman had balls, she'd admit that but now she was treading on dangerous waters.

The mysterious woman continued to watch as Kagome kissed her daughter's cheek then set her down to take a kitsune cub into her arms. They walked further back to put away the children's belongings before disappearing down the hall. When they didn't return, the woman started her car and began drive when her phone rang.

She knew who it was and didn't care to talk to him at the moment. She knew what he wanted but all she wanted was her daughter back. She sat silently, listening to the cell phone ring as she gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned bone white. She would never get to see her daughter again. The court as well as Sesshoumaru had made sure of it. She was young and made a mistake just like everyone else, and because of it, Rin would never know who she was; would never know what she even looked like!

The steering wheel broke.

Cursing she snapped open the phone. "What!" she shouted and frantically tried to put the steering wheel back together.

"Why did it take you so long to answer the phone?" He was calm, way too calm for her liking. Fear chilled her spine as she tried to answer but he ignored her and spoke again. "You're watching them again, are you not? You know what you are supposed to be doing and instead you disappoint me yet again. Should we go take a little trip back to the summer house?"

"No!" She screamed, panic gripping her heart as she tried not to thinking about the three week get away they took to the summer house when she took an afternoon to spend time with her friends without permission. Her bones had still yet to completely heal. Those three weeks had allowed him to consume her heart and flesh like never thought before. She could _never_ go back there.

"Then what are you going to be doing?"

"Go home." The phone clicked off and she slowly lowered it from her ear. Shaking, she tried to pull herself back together. Allowing herself one last look into the Lil' Steps Day Care Center, she drove out of the parking lot and disappeared to no one's notice.

_**~!~**_

Kikyo stood over Inuyasha as he slept. He really did look so boyishly cute when he slept, the innocents of his youth returning to his features. She gently brushed her finger tips over his sensitive ears and grinned softly when he flinched slightly. She truly did love this man, and her anger with him could not hold out against that. She forgave him long ago.

But the same could not be said for his brother and her _copy. _

The _bitch _had the nerve to go running to Inuyasha's older brother when no one else would stand by her. At the party she had all but severed ties with her friends and now none of them wished to associate themselves with her; that's why none of the reporters could get any dirt on her. She wasn't hiding; it's just that no one cared to keep up with her whereabouts.

All but Sesshoumaru-sama.

That fool honestly took her into his care. It was no secret that they had been spending more time together than a normal friendship required. Then again, the weak preyed upon the weaker. Sesshoumaru had already fallen to her feet way before her and Inuyasha split up, he had just taken her vulnerable state of mind as the opening he needed to gain access into her pants. A foolish girl matched with a dishonorable youkai – what a pair they made.

Kikyo shook her head as she traveled from the bedroom to the kitchen to let her hanyou get his rest. She had prepared herself some tea when her mind began to play tricks on itself. The midnight sky gave little to no light to illuminate the wide living room and kitchen but it was enough for her to recall the events of that night so long ago. It played in front of her like a movie coming from a projector.

It continued past Kagome leaving, and into when Inuyasha came to fetch her from the spare room. They had yelled and argued, screamed even. He tried to convince her that it meant nothing, that they had just said goodbye by sharing a happy memory. That only fueled her anger then as it did now.

Kikyo's fist clutched around the steaming mug, not hearing the sharp cracking. How dare that _girl_ try to leave lasting memories with _her _hanyou! He was hers and should have been _years _ago! But no, because the younger woman just _had _to confess her feelings, Inuyasha had left her to be with the blue eyed woman. That other woman's feelings had meant more to him than her own. It struck her in the chest like lightening.

Kagome meant more to him than she did.

The mug in her grasp shattered, shards attacking her hand with stabbing pain. The hot contents spilled onto her delicate knuckles and wrist then to the countertop. Instead of rushing to remove the glass and burns from her skin, Kikyo simply turned her palm over to examine it. The pain was significant but nothing compared for the hate that raged inside of her soul.

Distain covered her features as she slowly picked the glass from her palm and ran it under cold water. She tried to breathe evenly but her body trembled with anger. How did Kami expect her to forgive a creature who had been the solo instrument of destruction in her relationship with the one person she loved more than herself? Kagome caused barrier after barrier between them yet felt no sense of guilt for her actions.

Kikyo's mind filled with fury.

She wanted retribution.

Kikyo breathed in the hatred.

She wanted _vengeance_.

Kikyo turned from the moon light spilling from the windows.

She wanted to get even…

_**~!~**_

Jakotsu was playfully patting a rhythm on Sango's oversized abdominal when Kagome arrived outside the Four Element's Day Spa. Her sister was calmly talking to another woman she recognized but couldn't quit place who she was. Sesshoumaru, who had given her a ride to the resort, gave the miko a shove out the car before winking at the woman, and driving off.

Blushing full force, she had no time to ready herself for the attack from behind.

"Kagome-chan!" Jakotsu all but screamed as he picked her up easily and started to swing her about like a rag doll. She held tightly to her coat, trying to hide her face from the biting September winds, until he was done then hugged him back. She noticed the flamboyant man was once again cross-dressing, sporting a beautiful pink and green trench coat with white boots and scarf. His curly brown hair was shiny as always as it touched his shoulders and the deep purple markings of his only made him a more beautiful woman.

He continued to chat away about something or other as her eyes slowly migrated to her sister. She hadn't really spoken or seen the pregnant woman since the event at the party. The older woman was practically glowing as her eighth month rang in. It wouldn't be long now before she was ready for labor and despite what her doctors told her about resting more and getting off her feet, she stood here today. Kagome grinned as she noticed her sister wore the thick pink sweater that said _'I'm Not Pregnant I'm Fat' _that she and their mother had gotten her a few months back. Her usual hair tie forgotten, the lock chocolate brown main she inherited from their mother fluttered slightly in the breeze. The weather was cold but her belly was bigger, making her unable to full close her jacket to protect it. Thankfully though, snow had yet to come.

"Sango…?" Kagome hesitated for a moment. The other woman, whoever she was, stopped talking and stood back to let the sisters reunite. Sango simply smiled at her sister and held her arms open for her to come. Kagome ran into her sister's embrace and apologized again and again until Sango made her stopped with a good thwack to the head.

"Why did you stay away for so long? No visits, not coming to the doctor checkups, not even a phone call! Just a couple of voicemails and emails for almost _two and a half months! _How dare you! You made me and mama so worried! I thought the worst at some points…" Sango held her sister tighter, "Don't abandon me again, please chickadee. We need you," she whispered the last part and Kagome could do nothing but nod.

Sango's gaze travelled down her sister's form as she held her at arm's length with a smile. Kagome hadn't changed much at all, to her enjoyment. Her hair, while a bit longer, was still a beautiful shining blue onyx, was covered by a cozy grey beanie. The thick short plaid coat she wore tied around her waist with black boots to tuck her jeans into. She'd also lost a small amount of weight, but was still full figured. But her eyes, Sango realized, had changed. When Inuyasha had hurt her, they turned dull and lifeless stones of grey. But now, they were pools of glowing sapphire. Something changed her, and Sango couldn't tell what.

Jakotsu came over to break the heavy mood, flinging his arms around the women and yelling an introduction for Kagome about the other woman,"Kagome-chan, don't be so rude darling! You haven't said hi to our last lady! This is Mrs. Tashio."

"Sesshoumaru's mother?" Kagome questioned as she took in the last person of their group. Her dark hair was tied in knot at the top of her head while her slim form was covered in a beautiful burnt orange cloak with dark pants and wine colored high heel boots.

"No child, do you really not remember me? True we only saw each other a couple of times but I am Sesshoumaru's Father's _second_ mate, Izayoi." She smiled sweetly and quickly took the three into a group hug. Kagome, shocked, just hugged her back. This was _his _mother. She must know what has happened but yet she stands here, smiling so honestly and hugs with such tightness.

Again, Jakotsu was the one to break the heavy atmosphere by ushering the ladies into the resort. The moment they entered, it was all light hearted and fun. From getting mud baths and waxings, to receiving hot rock messages and bathing in the waterfall, the group got all the works done. Thoroughly enjoying themselves, the ladies and male found themselves, two hours later, relaxing and laughing over easy chatter in the resort's main sauna as service women around them offered refreshments and towels.

When the laughter died down, the oldest of the group took a serious tone as she re-tied her hair up and away from her neck. "So, now that we're all peachy with each other, let's cut the crap and get what we all really came for out of the way." Everyone remained quiet as Izayoi looked between the sisters before continuing. "The men in our lives have done wrong, but we are the ones sufferings for it. The purpose of this trip is to reunite this family of friends again. From what I hear though, there is another pregnant woman missing because she was forced into bed rest."

Kagome guiltily looked away from the others, only just now remembering about their redheaded friend, who needed them more than ever now that her pregnancy had turned troublesome. After Ayame's fainting spell at work, the doctors had ordered an immediate bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy and a few months after to make sure no miscarriages or other complications happened. But she wasn't due for another four months which meant she wouldn't be back at work for another six. Kagome and Jinenji were forced to find a replacement for her and the other worker, who resigned earlier that week

"Kagome, don't hide that pretty face from us darling," Jakotsu said easily, his voice a timber lower than its usual pitch. The playfully manner he carried himself as left the room, and all that was left was his serious masculinity. He had even forgone wrapping his towel around his torso, letting it drop to his waist side. "You left your sister Kagome, cut off the world and your friends, and now you're hanging around Sesshoumaru-sama and his daughter more than ever. But before we even get into that, there is the matter of your sister and her husband."

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked to her sister, and the hurt that lay deep in her hazel eyes.

"We need to know where you stand Kagome sweetheart, so that we may begin to fix our families," Izayoi added easily, coming over to put an arm around Sango and her belly. "My sons, although usually quite hostile to each other, will not even look at each other. Sango's husband has yet to come home to his family. Kouga and Ayame have isolated themselves, not bothering to come from their home unless absolutely necessary." The oldest woman sighed before looking at Kagome with unvoiced emotions, "Kagome, my son has done shameful things to disgrace our family and yours but please, come back. We miss you in our family."

Kagome sat speechless for a long moment. She had distance herself to get her life back together, not to cause trouble to others. She had assumed they had moved on without her. Looking at the only male in the room, she tried to gather her words. He shook his head, directing her gaze to the other two women. This was their conversation, not his. He was just here to witness and referee.

"I never meant to hurt anyone," Kagome stated simply. "I …I said at the party, I forgave everyone. I was mad and hurt, but never did I mean to cause trouble. Sango, don't lock Miroku out of the house anymore; this is your time to grow as a family, figuratively and literally. He needs to be there. And Izayoi, I'll talk to Sesshoumaru." Izayoi smiled a little and took a look at Sango, who was quietly sobbing.

"Kagome I don't want to betray you too!" Sango yelled out, covering her face with her hands. She felt like a kid again, unable to decide which parent to obey; frustrated. "He hurt our family so much, and so did perverted wolf and that puppy eared bastard and the fluffy icicle! I dare not do anymore damage by allowing him back into the home that was supposed to be filled with happiness after all that. I cannot forgive him without you…"

Kagome came up to knee in front of Sango and kissed her belly before looking up at her still covered eyes. "Sango, you do not forgive him for his well-being, but yours. You forgive him, so that you can forgive yourself. I know you are not mad at him, but yourself, because you feel responsible. You're such a warrior yet you couldn't protect me. But Sango, you couldn't have protected me from this anymore than you could have protected Ayame from her miscarriages." Kagome kissed her sister's stomach again. "You want to protect the world but you're not Kami."

"I'm so sorry Kagome, please forgive me." Sango whispered, petting her little sister's head. Kagome nodded and felt the tension release from her sister's trembling form. Izayoi patted the sisters both as she smiled to the homosexual male sitting in the corner. He picked at his nails like he didn't care but he was secretly in recording mode, taking in everything with a pleased smile.

A Chester cat smile peeled Jakotsu's lips back as he stepped behind Kagome and tilted her head back, "So, what's with you and the Fluffy-sama huh Kagome?"

_** ~!~ **_

"Come come Kagome, don't you turn into that stuttering blushing girl you were in high school! Tell me! What is going on between you and Sesshoumaru-sama?!" Jakotsu all but demanded as munched on a cookie. The foursome sat in the turning chairs of the salon potion of the Spa. Service personnel surrounded them with more refreshments. They were currently getting the last bit of treatment for their stay here, a three in one pedicure, manicure and facial. But from the time they stepped from the steam room, the other three who had accompanied Kagome to this resort had not stopped questioning her about her relationship with Sesshoumaru. Even when they were in the mist of getting their hair done, Jakotsu refused to relent; going so far as to scream in her ear while her head was under the dryer.

"What do you want me to say Jak? We are friends; nothing more!" Kagome's blush deepened more as she thought of the handsomely tall youkai.

"Uh huh, and I wonder what you are thinking about your _friend_ to make you blush so much," Izayoi teased, closing her eyes with a grin. Sango patted her sister's knee before giving her a wink.

"I'm serious! We are nothing but friends. We help each other where the other is lacking. Like for instance, he needs someone to watch Rin, so I do. I need help with the situation I am in and he lends me his business sense. Simple." Kagome smiled victoriously but Jakotsu was quick to wipe it away.

"And what situation are you in Kagome darling? Constant horniness? I know I would be too," he laughed loudly as Kagome sputtered for an answer.

"For your information, I'm adopting Shippo!" Kagome blurted out then quickly tried to swallow her words. The room fell silent for a long pause before they all jumped down her throat with questions, demanding her explanation.

"Ok, ok, ok I'll tell you; please calm down... I decided to adopt Shippo a long time ago but only recently was I able to do it. I need to prove I can provide what I need for him before they officially let me sign the papers but by this time next week, thanks to Sesshoumaru, I will be able to move him in with me. I moved out of the old apartment and into a larger one right next to the school Rin goes to so he can go there with her. It's still close to the daycare so they can both still come there after school. And Sesshoumaru has graciously offered to help Shippo in his youkai training so he can catch up in his development. It's all thanks to Sesshoumaru. He was able to get us an immediate court date which is why I'm not doing so much waiting. I owe him so much…" Kagome sighed dreamy like, Sesshoumaru's soft smile hazing over her vision.

Izayoi watched as Kagome slowly slipped from reality, remember all too well when she used to do the same for Toga. Sango noticed the haze her sister was in too and smirked, knowing way before many others the Western Lord held feelings for her young sister. In fact, it was one of the main reasons she didn't want her to date the hanyou in the first place.

"Kagome, why don't you just admit you like the man? There is no shame in that," Sango advice gentle, but Kagome shook her head, her mood darkening.

"But there is great shame. I am his half-brother's unwanted left overs. Not only would I disgrace him, but any and every person who would look at us together would simply think I was trying to replace Inuyasha; being a family whore. Or worse, they would assume that he was jealous of his brother. It would be a never ending series of lies and stupidity." Jakotsu held Kagome hand, ignoring the disgruntle growl from the woman who had just painted his nails. The ladies eyed her sympathetically; even the service women felt the sting of pity for the young miko. She spoke true. No matter what, she would always be questioned and their relationship would be rumored about. No one found peace, no matter who they loved, when said love was in constant question... not that anyone said anything about _love. _

"Who cares?" Jakotsu blurted out into the silence, shocking everyone. "If you want the man, go get him. If people talk, let them. You need to put your big girl panties on and say _'fuck you'_ to the world! Look at me darling, I'm a gay cross dressing S.W.A.T member. Do you get that? I've been called faggot, freak, abomination and many other things not intended for ladies ears. But I do not care, because _I_ am _happy_. When I find someone I'm interested in, I proudly hold their hand down the street. When I see a dress I like, I put in on and strut like I'm on the red carpet. I owe no person any explanation other than that it is what makes me happy. I'm not harming anyone, and I have no regrets."

The room's occupancies stared at his words of wisdom with wide eyes and open mouths. At their looks, Jakotsu pouted, muttering, "I'm gay not stupid, darlings," then called a woman over to bring him another cookie.

_**~!~**_

Through the group had gone into the resort in the early morning, they did not leave until well after the noon hour. All glowing with fresh hair dos and silken skin, the foursome made sure to make their afternoon one of fun as the traveled through the city and into the outdoor mall some ways away.

They acted like they were high school teens again, skipping class to shop at the mall. Giggling always echoed from the quartette, as they went from outlet to outlet, trying on this or that. They never spent any money, just browsing through the throngs of people and merchandise. Izayoi and Jakotsu made sure to embarrass the sisters when it came to certain naughty stores; either making them try on stuff or trying it on themselves. All three women succumbed to nose bleeds when the only being in their group with a Y chromosome came from the dressing room in nothing but a yellow leather thong which held his male goods in what appeared to be a banana costume.

After that, they all needed a break.

Heading to the park across the street, all took a seat on a bench with French fries in one hand and a shake held between their legs. All was good for the group of mismatches, and then Murphy's Law decided to crash the party.

Kagome got up, throwing away her trash and walking the little ways down the park path to get to the stand they purchased the snacks from. The chocolate shake she had hadn't been enough, and Sango agreed. But instead of having both women walk over here, Kagome convinced her sister to stay and rest her feet; round two of shakes would be on her.

Kagome used the time alone to think of what Jakotsu spoke of while at the Spa. If she had to be honest with herself, she was more than just attracted to the Western Lord. If she were to seriously be honest with herself, she was overly found of him, even when she and Inuyasha had been dating.

He was like something out of a fairy tale, both inside and out. But, how did she really feel about him? Cliché question, she knew, but a valid one none the less.

Kagome had her horrible break up with Inuyasha not too long ago and now she had _feelings_ for _his brother?_ Well, to be fair she had feelings for the guy way before they broke up but what was she doing? 'Keeping it in the family?' Or did she truly miss and love that bastard so much that she would love anyone with the same eyes (At least that's how everyone else would see it)?

But they didn't have the same eyes, or hands, or air about them or anything. Almost nothing was alike between the two males. Similar sure, but simple genetics were to blame for that. Inuyasha's eyes were always wide, fighting against his demon nature. They were filled with anger and wildness that she just couldn't keep up with it. But that wasn't Sesshoumaru. His citrine orbs with specks of honey spilled with feelings unmasked. There was always something new to find. They were always calm and collected, which made him a great leader, but whenever he came around Rin, they sparked to life. And when he looked at her, they… they did something she couldn't place.

Her heart fluttered and stomach knotted; why did he have to look at her like that?

Inuyasha's hands always seemed to match her own. Kagome had once thought that they were two halves of a whole, but how could two halves of one be the same. When Sesshoumaru held her hand, her fingers slid between his knuckles like locking pieces. Palm against Palm, his hand oversized hers, his fingers dwarfing hers significantly enough that he could bend his fingers to hold hers. But always, the warmth of his grasp traveled up her arm and made her feel safe. The very memory made her shiver.

It was their nature that told the most of their differences though. Inuyasha was brash, stubborn, unwilling to do anything he was told, and always had to find trouble. It used to worry her so much when he came home with bruises but after a month or so of it, she learned to expect it. If he wasn't in a fight physically, he was in a dramatic fight with someone else. Sesshoumaru preferred quietness. He was collected and calm, always thinking before acting, and when he did act without pretense, it was worth it. The lord was mature, willing to compromise without bending his word to be faulty. Like the Sacred Tree at her family shrine, he stood strong and powerful so those under him could find support; caring. But he wasn't too kind to be weak or easily manipulated. Sesshoumaru always stood for something, protected everyone, and understood that not everything was perfect and scarifies had to be made. He was protector _and _provider.

So what was her problem with him? Why couldn't she push herself to his side?

Fear; Plain and simple. Because even if she was discovering her own feelings for the Daiyoukai, the same could not be said for him. And what of Shippo? She had told the boy about her adopting him and he had been so excited. He even started calling her 'mama' already. Would he approve of her dating as his mother now, let alone approve of Sesshoumaru? Would he even want her as a mother?

Kagome purchased her and Sango's shakes in a daze, still thinking over her current situation without much attention to the path before her. So absorbed in thoughts of her carrot top son, she failed to see the taller woman standing in her path. The two collided and as the saying goes, all hell broke loose.

Who she had 'accidently bumped' into her was none other but Kikyo and two of her blonde friends she didn't recognize. The daze quickly fled from Kagome's mind as she got up and dusted herself off, intent on getting away before words could be shared. She wasn't in the mood for drama today, and now that the shakes were splattered on the ground, she just wanted to get some more and return to her family.

"Watch where you're going, _slut_," Kikyo sneered as she got up and blocked Kagome's way again. Sighing, she tried the other way around and Kikyo still stopped her, asking for this confrontation. "What Kagome, are you still upset the better woman won the better man?"

Giving up on being the bigger person, Kagome poised her hands at her hips. "No Kikyo, I'm not upset anymore. I don't need a man to be happy or to take care of me. I have a family who loves me."

"You little bitch! Don't you dare even think for one moment Inuyasha's family will choose you over him!" Kikyo yelled out, pushing a well-manicured finger into Kagome's chest. Kagome's shock wrote itself over her face.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I would never try to take anything from Inuyasha! He did me wrong, very wrong, but I still wouldn't hurt him!" Kagome defended herself but it fell on deaf ears.

"Don't think we don't know you've been hanging out with Sesshoumaru! You really are pathetic. You go from one brother to the other." Her anger quickly started to spiral into her miko abilities, creating a shift in the air around them. Kagome took a calm breath and let the comment go. The others however, still left on the bench, had felt the shift and quickly got up to search for their missing friend. They found her with Kikyo and the other two women yet to name themselves.

"Kagome," Sango yelled, pushing Kikyo out the way to stand beside her sister. Kikyo sharp tongue was ready to start something when she was pushed again, this time by Izayoi. Jakotsu was the last to join, towering over all the women, especially with his heels on, and arms folded behind his head.

"Is there a problem ladies?" He asked calmly, leaning his frame against Sango. Kikyo ignored the question, glaring at Kagome.

"Tell them bitch, how you want Sesshoumaru just so you can hurt me and Inuyasha. Tell _my _future mother-in-law you whore!" Kikyo was challenging her, trying to change the tone to play the victim yet again before her audience.

"Sesshoumaru is my _friend_, but you wouldn't know who that is because you've slept with all yours. Either way Kikyo, I'm not going to fight with you. This is childish; _you_ are being childish. With that being said, I sincerely hope you and Inuyasha have a happy marriage and mating. I _pray_ you two have many _healthy _children and as much peace as two people can have." And she really did mean it. She wasn't going to dwell on Inuyasha anymore but Kagome would not wish him ill. Everyone, no matter how horrible they are, deserved happiness.

Huffing, Kagome turned around and tried to rein in her temper as she and the others began to go back for shakes once more. Kikyo however had other plans. Snatching the younger woman by the back of her collar, Kikyo yanked Kagome back and smacked her as hard as she could.

That was it.

Forgetting about her pregnancy, Sango jumped into action, punching the stupid woman dead in the nose. But Jakotsu was quick to pull the angered sister out as the other jumped in. Kagome let out every feeling she had as Kikyo came for her again. Not one to be tested, quickly slide down her position and shouldered the attacker in the gut. She heard the air leave Kikyo, and took the time to push her to the ground. Kikyo's face kissed the pavement roughly. Punches were thrown and claws raked into flesh, but after punch three and more blood coming from Kikyo's nose, Kikyo's little group decided to jump in and so did Izayoi.

What a site they must have presented themselves as when the police came to end it all. Five grown women rolling around on the ground, beating the day-lights out of each other while a pregnant woman and cross-dresser stood by taking bets.

Ten minutes after the cops came found Kagome, Izayoi, Sango, Jakotsu and Kikyo sitting in the holding cells of the county police station. Kikyo's friends had already been picked up their father. Izayoi was the first to receive her phone, followed by Jakotsu. Neither call was answered, which was a blessing in disguise. The Western General would not be pleased at all to hear his wife in jail, and the brothers would be sure to wreak havoc for having their little brother being locked up again. After her phone call, Kikyo made sure to flaunt that Inuyasha was on his way for her while Kagome still fought her urge to dial the number she knew would have to come and save them.

Swallowing her pride, she dialed.

While the phone rang, Jakotsu decided to speak up, "You know, we have some _serious_ issues. We're in a filthy jail, with two S.W.A..T members, the Western General's wife, _and_ the chick that is dating the Western Lord, but we _STILL_ can't get out? What. The. Hell."

Kagome didn't notice the line had picked up.

"You're** where**?"

* * *

**So there you have it readers, another chapter. I won't be doing anymore term banks simply because there are few/no new words. I will add it again when I use another word. Be the way, I have papers to write so excuse me for the next chapter, it **_**will **_**be late. Please leave me some feedback; I love to hear from you **

**-Mari **

**P.S.- Happy Halloween!**


End file.
